Of Love and War
by Hikari-neko
Summary: Sequel to Of Mages and Elves The Tower of Illusions has returned to peace, but across the land in the Elven Kingdom of Malanash, Yami and Yugi are facing difficulties of their own... Au, Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Of Love and War: Divisions 

Author's note: Well, you caught me ^_^  Here's the sequel to Of Mages and Elves.  I hope you enjoy!

Pairings: Yami Yugi/ Yugi, Bakura (Yami Bakura)/Ryou, Seto/Joey Ishtal (Yami Malik)/ Malik, and a few others I'm still deciding on.

Warning: This fic contains Yaoi kiddies… don't like, don't read.  Also beware of some OOCness on the part of a few people and cussing, and some other things I probably forgot…

Disclaimer: *off in dream world* Ah, Yu-Gi-Oh is all mine *starry eyes*

Malik: *rolls eyes* Baka…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Yami buried his head in his hands; his back slumped against the stonewall of his personal chambers.  Once again, as they seemed to every day, his council had made a plea to speak to him about certain 'issues' facing the kingdom.  Yami had outright ignored the 'request'.  Ha, request.  It was a demand really.  Yami knew exactly what they wanted, and he knew that he would never allow it.  

To make matters worse, Yami's father, king of Malanash, the elven kingdom, had been taken to his deathbed.  The elderly elven king only had a few nights to live by the healers count.  A soft patter of feet caught the prince's attention and he looked up to find himself staring into a pair of innocent violet eyes, eyes he had come to love more than life itself.  Yugi looked down at him, eyes full of worry.

"They're at it again aren't they," he asked, voice tinged with sadness.  Yami nodded, crimson eyes locking with his young *human* lover's.  That was what the council was in a rage about.  That he, Yami, Prince and heir of the elven kingdom had taken a human as his mate.  They were livid.

"They've hated humans for so long that they can no longer see past their own prejudices," the prince murmured.  Yugi nodded, kneeling on the floor beside his elven lover.  He placed a small kiss on Yami's soft, crimson lips.

"We can handle it Yami.  No matter what," he murmured.  Yami sighed.  He wasn't quite as hopeful as his innocent lover.  He knew what the council was capable of.  They had never liked him, never accepted him as the true heir.  

And for what?  Because Yami actually cared about their relations with the human kingdom of Damar?  Because he specifically funded and then led the rescue of the Tower of Illusions?  Why?  Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, offering the prince what comfort he could.  

"They'll have to accept it someday won't they Yami?  You're the prince after all," he murmured.  Yami nodded, but inwardly he felt lost.  The council didn't have to accept anything.  Whether or not he was the prince, the royal line had never had complete control over the elven kingdom as the human king did.  Malanash was ruled cooperatively between the king and the council.  And with the council against him, it was only a matter of time before the people turned as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Not like that Joey, focus!" Seto snarled, facing the young blond.  Since the Tower's revival about two months ago, the half-blood mage had taken it upon himself to train this young human elemental.  Sadly, things were not going exactly as planned.

"Come on Joey, you can do it!"  To the side of the ancient training ring, Shizuka watched her brother with excitement in her eyes.  Honda had brought her to the Tower, per her brother's request, soon after Yami and Yugi had left for the elven kingdom.  She had adapted to life in the Tower quickly and happily, all too proud that her brother was being trained as an elemental mage.

Joey himself, at least at the moment, was extremely frustrated.  No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his fire magic to obey him on command.  The power within him only seemed to awaken either when he didn't want it too, or when he was in some sort of danger.  

Seto sighed, rubbing his forehead.  What with being part the high mage Isis' personal council and training Joey his patience was on an extremely short string.  Being one of only three half bloods in the Tower didn't help either, as he constantly had to rescue his younger brother from being harassed by the younger apprentice mages.  He himself didn't come across much in the realm of harassment, only occasional offensive glances and things said behind his back.  Most of the mages in the Tower readily accepted the fact that incurring his wrath directly would not be in their best interest.

"Joey," he said calmly.  "You have to be patient with it.  Your powers aren't going to come if you force them."  Joey nodded, slumping his shoulders.  Learning to control his fire magic was proving to be far more difficult than he had expected.  Seto placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, patting it gently in apology.

"You're doing fine Joey, take a break.  It will come eventually.  I didn't mean to get frustrated with you," he told the boy.  Joey nodded with a deep sigh.

"I know, I just thought this would be easier," he grumbled.  Seto chuckled.

"No, it shouldn't be easy Joey.  You should have started training years ago.  It's going to be harder to learn now that your powers are more settled," he answered.  Joey humped, his honey-brown eyes lighting up when Shizuka climbed over the mid-sized fence that blocked the training arena from the main courtyard and ran over to him.  She glanced up at Seto with a bright smile.

"Is he done yet?" she asked.  Seto nodded, a light smile on his lips.  These two siblings just seemed to have that effect on him.  It hadn't taken him long at all to see Shizuka somewhat as he saw his own brother, an innocent that he should protect.  Shizuka grinned.  "Great!  Ryou-san asked if you two could join him and the others for lunch," she told the half-blood.  Now there was another thing that was interesting about this girl.  The moment she had learned he was a half-blood she had done nothing but tilt her head and ask him if it was true.  No accusations, no snickering, no fearful glances, nothing.  She had just accepted it.  Joey grinned at his sister.

"Sure, tell him we'll be there as soon as we can," he answered.  Shizuka nodded and smiled, then dashed across the arena and climbed back over the fence.  Joey smiled after her, glancing up at Seto.

"So, let's go," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anzu was livid.  She stood in front of the council room, eyes blazing with hidden anger and loathing for the elderly elves that sat before her, waiting for their prince.

"I told you he's not coming!" she exclaimed.  The spokesman for the council, an elderly being with grayed hair and dangerously narrowed emerald eyes stood before her, a sneer on his face.  

"The prince can not continue to deny the council.  There are many things we have to attend to, including his current… infatuation.  He cannot continue to hide from his duty.  As you well know, the king is nearing his death and it is time for his son to ascend the throne," he replied, voice demanding.  Anzu glared back at the elf.  

"How can you keep trying to rule his life!" she exclaimed.  "It's Yami-sama's choice of who he loves, not the choice of the council!"  The elder smirked.

"When he deliberately flouts a strict taboo and takes a human as his lover, then it becomes our choice Anzu.  Now tell him we are waiting," he answered smoothly.  Anzu glared back but said nothing, only turned and left the room.  There was nothing else she could do.  In the few weeks since Yami had returned home she had become somewhat attached to his young love.  Yugi was a kind young man, and very innocent.  Anzu couldn't help but try and protect him as she had been trying to protect Yami for most of her life.  

Her feelings for Yami, which once went far beyond friendship, had in later years become a sense of sisterly protection towards the prince.  She cared for him, at one time had loved him, but she knew now that it had been nothing more than a child hood crush.  How could the council accuse Yami of being mealy infatuated with Yugi?  Anzu could see that the prince's feelings went far deeper, though how deep even she didn't know.  

Anzu glanced back once at the council door, a scowl gracing her face.  There was nothing she could do but tell Yami of the council's wish.  Even so, she vowed to help the prince and his human love in whatever way she could.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Ryou glanced up, a smile on his delicate face, as Seto and Joey entered the small courtyard garden.  The young healer had arranged for a small picnic in one of the Tower's small courtyards as a little break from their various duties.  Joey grinned and walked up to the pale elf, nodding to the pale haired thief who watched from nearby.  Bakura smirked an acknowledgement, not bothering to move from where he leaned comfortably against the stonewall of the enclosed garden.

"So, what's all this about Ryou?" Joey asked the elf.  Ryou smiled and shrugged.

"Ishtal's been complaining about how he never gets a break, what with keeping the Tower in line and acting as one of Isis' advisors so I thought a small picnic would help," he answered, a smile on his face.  His bond-mage, Bakura, walked over to him and draped an arm around the healer's shoulders.  

"You just wanted to do something other than teach for the afternoon and you know it," he stated, smirking as he kissed the young elf's cheek.  Ryou blushed, a sheepish expression on his face.

"They needed a break too Bakura," he answered.

"Sure."  Seto smirked at their antics.  Both had readily settled into life in the Tower, Ryou taking over as head healer and training those apprentices that had survived the attack two months ago.

Seto frowned at that memory.  The way Pegasus had used his younger brother to force him to obey… The half-blood mage shook his head.  Pegasus was gone, dead, and he would never harm Mokuba again.  Nor would he harm any of the others that had once gathered to stop him.  He looked up to see Bakura watching him intently.  

The thief understood his frown without any explanation, as he had been in a similar situation for a time.  Pegasus had literally kidnapped him off the streets and forced him to do his bidding.  Of course, Bakura's compliance had completely backfired on Pegasus when the thief kidnapped the elven kingdom's most powerful healer.  

Seto glanced at Ryou.  It was pure luck that Bakura had found Ryou when he did, even if the initial idea hadn't been to help the healer.  Bakura soon came to care for his delicate captive, noting the boy's determination and the fragility that resulted from being a healer.  In order to save Ryou from an early death, the thief had become his bond-mage, and in turn, his life-mate.  Now, as a result of finding his bond-mage, Ryou's powers had increased greatly and he looked healthier than he ever had.

"Come sit down," Ryou told them politely.  In the center of the small garden a long mahogany table had been set out and was currently laden with food, most of which, Seto guessed, Ryou had cooked himself.  The healer had an uncanny love for cooking.  A yelp from the courtyard doorway signaled the arrival of Malik and Ishtal.  The blond journey-mage walked up to the table with a devious light in his eyes while his Master Mage lover grumbled behind him.  

"You're the one who was complaining Ishtal, get over it," Malik jibed, laughing at the older mage.  Ishtal huffed.

"I still haven't completed those warding spells Isis asked me to look into Malik, I may be complaining but that doesn't mean I have time to waste," he snapped.  Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Ishtal, shut up," the thief growled.  "This whole idea was the result of your complaining anyway."  Ishtal crossed his arms and glared at the thief, but said nothing.  Bakura's eyes flickered to where Ryou sat at the table, looking slightly hurt.  They flickered back to Ishtal, hardening to shards of blood-tainted ice.  Ishtal glanced at Ryou, then back at Bakura and gulped.  He slumped his shoulders in defeat.  In an actual fight he could take out the half-blood thief without a second thought, but when Ryou was involved… he knew better than to push it.

"Alright, I guess a break would help," he muttered and sat down at the table.  Ryou smiled at him, his eyes lightening.  

"Good," he answered, and handed the mage a plate.  Joey glanced at Malik and grinned, seeing that the journey-mage was smirking at Ishtal and Bakura.

"Ishtal being a pain again?" he asked.  Malik gave him a mock-glare.

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" he asked sarcastically, a grin on his face.  Joey shrugged and grinned.  Malik turned to the table, looking over the spread of simple but delicious smelling food that graced it.  With his telekinesis he lifted a plate from the pile on the end of the table into his hands and set about collecting his meal.  Joey shook his head.

"I'll never get used to you doing that," he muttered.  Malik grinned.

"You'll get it eventually," he answered.  "How's your training coming?"  Joey's groan was all he needed for an answer.  "That bad?" he asked.  Joey nodded, pouting.  "Don't worry, it'll come eventually."  Joey nodded and sighed.

"Onii-sama!" another shout echoed through the courtyard as Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, and Shizuka entered the garden.  Seto smiled and stood to greet his little brother.

"How are you Mokuba?" he asked.  The young half-blood boy grinned up at his brother through his long mop of midnight hair.  

"I'm fine.  Shizuka and I went to find Isis.  She said she couldn't join us today.  Honda's helping her with a few things," he answered.  Seto nodded, glancing at Ryou.

"That's alright Mokuba," the healer answered.  "We'll just have to bring her something later."  Mokuba nodded.

"Alright," he said cheerfully.  Seto glanced over at Shizuka, who had moved towards her own brother.

"Well, let's get started," he said.  Ryou chuckled.

"I think it's a little late for that," he murmured, amusement in his voice.  "They've already started without us."  Seto chuckled.  Everything here was perfect, with the exception of the occasional stress.  Their lives had changed greatly over the last two months.  All that was really missing were the two who had helped them through that battle.  Seto couldn't help but think that their lives were at least a little less pleasant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi brushed Yami's bangs back from his face, watching the prince's restless sleep.  If anything, things were getting worse.  The council still refused to acknowledge him as Yami's lover, much less anything else.  Yami was exhausted and emotionally drained.  There wasn't much more they could do.  They had tried, tried to make the council see that this prejudice wasn't right, but they wouldn't listen.  And Yugi feared that soon everything was going to take a turn for the worse…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Woo Hoo!!!  There's the beginning!  Happy little start ain't it ^_^  

Yami: I hate you…

*grins* Well, I'm going to try to focus more on Yami and Yugi and Seto and Joey for a few chapters… they didn't get as much romantic development as I would have liked in the first story.  Plus… Yami and Yugi are almost as fun to torment as Bakura and Ryou ^_^

Bakura: *growls*

Ryou: What is it about us that makes everyone want to torture us?

Angst value… you guys have way too much.  Well, to tell you the truth, this story is going to be turned into a trilogy.  I hope you've enjoyed the first part of segment two ^_^  Please review!       


	2. Attacks

Of Love and War: Attacks

Author's note: Here's chapter two ^_^  I'm having fun!  Read!

Warning: Yaoi, Au, possible OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: *sniff*  Alright, it's true, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ok!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A dark shadow crept through the halls of the elven palace, it's footsteps shadowed from even the tiniest bit of light.  Without sound, and almost invisible from view, it slipped through the cracked door of one of the rooms and into the darkness beyond.

Yami's eyes cracked open.  Something in his chambers didn't feel right.  Beside him, Yugi shifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to the elven prince's warm body.  Crimson eyes gazed out through the darkness, narrowed to tiny slits.  

Suddenly there was a blur of silver and Yami jumped, rolling off the bed and taking Yugi with him.  The prince leapt to his feet, eyes scanning the darkness.  All that remained, as proof of the attack was a single sliver dagger stabbed into the center of his bed, to the exact place where Yugi had been sleeping.  

On the floor at Yami's feet, Yugi blinked his eyes open.  He glanced around, looking up to see Yami's hard set face and icy crimson eyes.  The boy stood, watching his elven lover carefully.  

"Another one?" he asked.  Yami nodded, still glaring at the dagger in the bed.

"They won't stop trying," he murmured in response.  "I should send you back to the Tower.  You'd be safe there at least."  Yugi shook his head, clutching Yami's arm.

"No, I won't go.  If I'm not here then what will happen to you?  They aren't going to let this be if I leave Yami," he told the elf.  Yami's eyes narrowed.

"One of these days you might get hurt Yugi.  I won't let you be harmed because of me, or my council," he replied, glancing down at the boy.  Yugi smiled gently at him.

"Yami, no matter what, we have to get through this together.  We should go back to sleep.  You won't be able to get up in the morning at this rate," he stated.  Yami smiled and nodded, removing the small hand on his arm and taking it in his.  

"Very well love," he answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald eyes surveyed the council chamber with what appeared to be detached amusement.  The council was berating the prince about his relationship with the human boy again.  Otogi could barely hide his anger towards the elderly males that made up the council.  Why should they care about the prince's romantic interest.  They were only after their own power anyway.  

Otogi twisted a lock of midnight hair around his finger, giving the curl a bored glare.  He knew far more about these fools than they would probably want anyone to know of.  Being the head of the council's personal guard seemed to make others think he was safe to gossip around.  He knew of the council's anger towards the prince and his new lover, and he knew more than enough of how deep that hatred ran.  The council wasn't just against Yugi, they had been plotting to overthrow the prince for a good many years.

Sadly, as the head of the guard and the council's main guardian, Otogi was in no position to interfere.  If the situation were not so delicate he would have told Yami of their plot immediately.  He didn't want to give the council a reason to directly attack the prince in anyway and because of his station, if Otogi made a wrong move then his action could be taken as sympathy for Yami.  He couldn't jeopardize his guard squadron like that.  Plus if he made his personal sympathies known then there was no way he would be allowed into the council chamber and therefore not be able to warn the prince should something serious happen.

As much as he hated what was happening, what he hated more was his inability to help.  He was the head of the council's personal guard and therefore considered their most trusted attendant.  And with the recent assassination attempts headed by the council to kill off the young human that Yami had become so attached to, his faith in the elders of the council was coming to a breaking point.  There was only so much he would be willing to ignore, but if they went for the prince's life…  Council guardian or not, to him the life of the prince came first to him, not the will of the council.  

"You cannot force me to give Yugi up!" said prince exclaimed.  Yami was furious, standing at the front of what should have been his most trusted council, the other leaders of the elven kingdom.  The council and the king were supposed to exist in harmony, but now…  "How can you let something as small as my feeling for one human boy overtake your duty to assist in ruling our kingdom!"  The council's spokesman raised an eyebrow at Yami's outburst.

"This is no small matter my prince," he replied smoothly, his voice as smooth as butter and treacherous as a snake.  "You cannot expect us to accept that this… *human*… is the one you have chosen as your life-mate.  It is because of humans that this world has lost so much of its luster as you well know.  They are devious beings who only seek to corrupt our pure culture."  Yami's eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Even an elf can wish for the ultimate destruction of this world, Arthis," he hissed.  Arthis, the council's fork-tongued spokesman, could not help but grin inwardly at the prince.  He was still young, a child that could be either molded into their designs or destroyed and replaced.  Either way it was time the council was realized as the true leading force in Malanash.  The poor prince had literally given them a way to turn the kingdom against him just by bringing that young human child into the palace.

"Yami, it is well known that you have long supported human/elven relations, but to cross species and choose a lover from the human race is not something you can expect your people to just accept.  Half-bloods are corrupt by birth, human and elven blood are not meant to be mixed," he answered.  Yami closed his eyes, attempting to compose himself.  A vision of Bakura, Ryou's half-blood bond-mage flashed through his mind and he fought back a grin.  If the member's of the council ever met the thief their view of corrupt half-bloods might actually fit, but then again…  Yami sighed.

"What I do with my personal life is no concern of yours, and we have more important matters to consider," he told the council.

"Such as?" Arthis asked.  Yami resisted the urge to rip the older elf's throat out.

"Such as the attack on the Tower of Illusions two months ago and how it affects our current position in the Tower.  As you probably know they have elected a new High Mage," he answered, just barely keeping the spite out of his voice.  Arthis nodded.

"Isis was it?  Yes we have heard.  But seeing as the Tower has been reestablished there is no reason for us to discuss it now is there," he answered.  Yami glared.

"When you come up with a reasonable topic to discuss I will return to these meetings.  As of now I see no reason to continue arriving at your beck and call," the prince replied, his voice seething.  With that he turned and left the room, a defiant lift in his step.  Otogi raised an eyebrow at the prince's actions.  Things were only going to get worse from here.  He would have to keep a careful eye open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"How did it go today?" Bakura asked, as an exhausted Ryou stumbled into the set of rooms they both shared.  Ryou looked up at him, a tired smile on his face.

"They're doing well," he replied.  Bakura smirked and walked up to him, rubbing his hands up and down the elf's arms.

"You look awful," he stated.  Ryou chuckled, leaning into the thief's welcome embrace. 

"It's difficult teaching one, much less twelve novice healers," he replied.  "It's sad.  Most of those children won't make it past their 16th birthday."  Bakura wrapped his arms around the healer.  He didn't really know how to reply to that.  It was proven fact that a healer's body would burn itself out by its 16th birthday without a bond mage.  Some managed to live a little longer but…  There wasn't anything that could be done about it.  He pressed his lips to Ryou's head.

"I guess the most you can do is hope for them and help them while they're here," he replied.  Ryou nodded.

"I hope and pray for them.  I hope they're as lucky as I have been," he said, gazing up into his lover's eyes.  Bakura smiled, a gentle smile meant only for his little healer.  He leaned down and captured Ryou's lips with his in a passionate kiss, which Ryou returned with equal fervor.  The two savored each other's touch, both more than thankful for the other's presence.  

"I'm the lucky one, angel," Bakura murmured as they broke apart.  Ryou smiled.  

"I'd call us both very lucky."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey was exhausted.  He had just finished another of his training sessions with Seto and all he wanted was to flop down and sleep the rest of the day away.  He pushed the door to his room open, staggering into the small, comfortable space.

"Need some help?" a lilting voice asked him.  Joey looked up, blinking his eyes tiredly to find Seto leaning against the doorframe.  He sighed heavily and dropped onto his soft cot, reveling in the feel of the warm blankets beneath him.

"G'way Seto… I wana sleep," he mumbled.  Seto chuckled, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"You should eat something before napping pyro.  You'll feel worse later if you don't," he answered.  Joey rolled over, honey-brown eyes staring up at the half-blood mage with a twinkle in their depths.

"Is the great Seto Kaiba actually worried about lil' old me?" he wondered, mockingly shocked.  Seto rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to him.

"As my apprentice it's my duty to make sure you take care of yourself kid," he answered.

"'M not a kid," Joey growled in response.

"Puppy then," Seto replied with a smirk.  Joey growled again in response.

"I'm not a puppy either," he snapped.  Seto just chuckled.

"As well as it fits…"

"I hate you," Joey pouted.  Seto smirked and leaned over, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Love you too pup," he answered.  Joey's only response was yet another low growl and an annoyed glare.  "Come on Joey," Seto told him, helping the boy to his feet.  "Let's get you something to eat, then you can sleep."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

Ishtal moaned dejectedly, just barely resisting the urge to bang his head against the desk.  From behind him, sitting on the comfortably upholstered bed they both shared, Malik raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" he asked.  The older mage sighed and whimpered, then glared down at the notebook in front of him.

"This stupid warding spell is going absolutely no where," he answered.  "There's no way to distinguish a normal mundane human or elf from any other creature that lives in that damn forest."  From there the mage proceeded to curse so colorfully that Malik nearly blushed.  The younger of the two blondes stood and walked over to the older, wrapping his arms around the mage's neck.

"Why don't you take a break then.  You might think of something," he murmured in the other's ear.  Ishtal growled.

"I have alo-" Malik pressed a finger to his lips.

"Take a break," he said more firmly.  "Unless you think you can work better completely burned out."  Ishtal gave the younger mage an annoyed glare, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he murmured, closing his folder of notes.  He turned to face the violet-eyed boy behind him, a devilish gleam in his eye.  "So what do you propose we do instead?" he asked.  Malik smirked, mimicking his mischievous grin.

"I'm sure we'll think of something…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi leapt away as a slivery blade swept past his cheek.  This was the fourth attacker this week.  Carefully, without loosing focus, the boy formed a solid shield of violet magic around him, blocking him from the assassin's attempts.  He didn't want to call on Yami this time.  The prince was far too exhausted from the trouble he was getting from the council.  The elven attacker struck again, hitting the shield and hissing in response.

"You can't hide behind that thing forever, human," the angered being told him, spitting out the name of his race as if it were a deadly poison.  Yugi's violet eyes narrowed.  Why did these beings care enough about his relationship with Yami to attempt to harm them?  Yami was their prince.  They should be loyal to him, shouldn't they?

The violet-eyed boy concentrated, forming what little magical energy he had into a small attack spell.  He sent it flying at the assassin, grazing the elf's forearm.  

"I won't let you harm me, nor Yami," he told the elf, eyes flashing defiantly.  "I don't care what you think of me, but you've been hurting him!"  The elf chuckled.

"No, little human.  You're the one that is hurting the prince.  It's because of you and the taint you have brought here that we must destroy you.  You have corrupted our prince, and for that you must die," he answered.  Yugi closed his eyes, bracing himself for the next attack.  He didn't know if his shield would hold or not.  

The attack never came.  In the doorway stood Yami, his crimson eyes blazing with anger and his hand outstretched, forming the very spell that had incinerated their attacker.  Yugi gratefully dropped his shield and slumped to his knees as the prince strode across the floor to catch him.

"Yami…"  The prince buried his face in the small boy's hair, relieved to have him safe.

"Yugi, don't believe a word of what he said," he told the young human.  "I would not be better off without you.  You are not hurting me in any way.  You're the one who has let me see that my kind is wrong, that not all humans are evil.  It's their prejudice that drives them Yugi, nothing more."  Yugi nodded, leaning into the elven prince's warm embrace.

"Thank you Yami…"  Outside of the door, a pair of emerald eyes watched them closely.  *They're right* Otogi thought to himself.  *Our kind is wrong.  And I have some preparing to do.*  And with that, the emerald-eyed elf left, leaving the two to each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  So?  What do you think?

Bakura:  I'd say you're keeping true to your promise.  I got almost no action in that chapter!

Love you too Baku-chan… -.-;  Anyway, I hope all you Seto/Joey fans are happy.  I'm trying to take their relationship a bit slower… it just seems like it would work better for them.  Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome ^_^


	3. Imprisonment

Of Love and War: Imprisonment

Author's note: Back again ^_^  I hope all of you are liking this so far.  I guess now I have to push the plot along a little.  *shoos plot bunny*  Well, on with the show ^_^

Warning: Yaoi, Au, possible OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: *glare*  I only wish   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another day… another few hours of standing in the darkened corner and watching the council and the prince battle.  Otogi sighed, blowing a piece of his wild black hair out of his face.  Things were getting worse.  Worse as in the prince had just stalked out of the council room in a huff yet again.  The council was whispering again, whispering and conversing on what to do with their stubborn ruler.  

Otogi's pointed ears perked up.  Confinement?  Had he heard them right?  But he must have.  As impossible as it seemed…. The council was planning to confine the prince, strip him of his rank and announce a new leader.  Without a doubt it would be Arthis, though they may decide to set up some younger, more easily manipulated unfortunate on the throne.  

To make matters even worse, the king had died the night before.  Now there was nothing standing between the council and the throne, nothing but the blood born prince himself.  It was a simple notion for them, a simple yet effective plan.  Confine the prince and tell the people that his human lover had killed him.  Simple, and effective.  It would drive the elven people to an even greater hatred for the humans they shared the world with.  He had to warn Yami… somehow.

Otogi shifted when he heard a movement at the door.  His eyes narrowed.  A pair of bright blue eyes were peaking through, blue eyes he recognized instantly.  There was nothing he could do when his own guards dragged Anzu into the council chamber, nothing he could do as Arthis smirked at the elven girl.

"Lock her away.  We can't have her telling the prince of her plans," the council head ordered.  Yet again, nothing he could do, even as the guard glanced toward him for permission.  There was nothing he could do, nothing.  Not if he wanted the chance to warn Yami before it was too late…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

"What!" Yami was livid, his eyes blazing with fury.  Otogi stood calmly before him, watching the prince's every move.

"I wasn't able to stop them from locking Anzu up," he answered.  "You have to get your lover out of he-"  There was a sound in the corridor.  Otogi snapped his head around, glancing warily out the open door.  Sure enough, he could see the shadows of the guards approaching.  "Listen prince, there isn't any time.  If you fail to get out now I will do what I can to help," he told Yami, before slipping away.  

Yami glared at the door.  There was no time and they both knew it.  He pushed Yugi behind him, shielding the boy with his own body.  No matter what, whether or not they were to be confined within his own palace, he would not allow the boy to be harmed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

Isis's clear blue eyes scanned the darkened hallway before her.  It had been a restless night, one she could not seem to sleep through.  It almost felt as if… as if someone were calling her.

Quietly, she made her way towards Seto Kaiba's personal chamber.  If it were possible she wanted to ask him to look into something for her.  She knocked at the door; sending him a telepathic 'push' with her mind both to let him know who it was and that it was urgent.  The tall brunette opened the door, his eyes all but hiding his fatigue.  Isis smiled; she had obviously caught him sleeping.

"Yes?" he asked her, his voice cold as ever.  Isis gazed up into his equally blue eyes, expression determined.

"I need you to look into something when you have the chance," she told him.  The mage tilted his head in a silent question.  "I need you to scry out Prince Yami and young Yugi when you have the time.  I have a feeling…" she answered.  Seto nodded.

"I will, but in the morning," he told her.  Isis nodded with a mysterious smile.

"Thank you," she said, and turned to leave as Seto shut his door.  The Tower's High Mage sighed as she wandered back down the halls.  The feeling in her soul was not leaving, only growing more restless.  Something was wrong, and she could feel it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping that night due to unsettled nerves.  Ryou lay facing the celing above him, staring up into the darkness.  He too was unable to sleep.  Beside him, Bakura was snoring softly, the wind from his breath blowing his silver bangs too and fro and his arm wrapped protectively around Ryou's slim waist.  

The young healer shivered, cuddling closer to the half-blood and the sense of warmth and comfort he provided.  Something wasn't right.  Some one close to him, that he had a strong connection too was hurting.  It was some one very close, close enough to filter through the shield Bakura had wrapped around his empathic gift to protect him from most of his overwhelming power.

It wasn't Bakura.  Ryou had seen and felt enough of the half-blood's violent nightmares to know the difference.  If the dreams were any example, Bakura had not had a pleasant childhood.  In fact it had been a very violent one.  Ryou knew he had grown up on the streets as a thief and pickpocket, and that his parents had died early, too early for him to remember them well, but what else he knew of his bond-mages past was told to him through dreams and emotion.

Ryou shivered again, snuggling even further into Bakura's embrace.  The feeling refused to leave.  It was still there, still wrapping around him like a suffocating blanket.  Beside him he felt Bakura stir and shift in his sleep.  The thief was a light sleeper; Ryou was actually surprised he hadn't woken earlier.  A single russet eye blinked open, glancing up at him still glazed from sleep.  Ryou smiled and placed a light kiss on Bakura's forehead.

"What is it angel?" the thief asked him.  Ryou smiled sadly, snuggling into his chest as Bakura's arm wrapped tighter around him.  Bakura frowned when he didn't answer.  "Ryou?" he asked again.

"It's nothing, just a feeling," Ryou replied, his eyes drifting closed.  In reality the feeling was slightly more than nothing and Bakura knew it.  If it kept Ryou awake this long, something had to be off.

"Ryou, I know it's not nothing," he told him, a warning tone in his voice.  Ryou sighed.

"I just have the feeling… that something bad has happened, to someone close to me.  I could be wrong, it's only an emotional feeling, but…"  Bakura kissed the healer's eyelids, silently urging him to sleep.

"We'll figure this out in the morning angel.  For now, sleep, or I'll call in Ishtal to make you," he threatened.  Ryou smiled at him, peeking his eyes open..

"I'm glad one of us is brave enough to go near them at night," he answered playfully.  Bakura chuckled.

"Just sleep angel," he told him, and sent a wave of calm through their link.  Ryou sighed and relaxed in Bakura's arms, closing his eyes again.  Bakura himself watched until the healer had fallen asleep, before returning to his own restless slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joey exclaimed, eyes wide.  He, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Ishtal and Malik were in Isis' conference room that morning, all bearing beyond shocked expressions on their faces.  Even Seto looked shocked.

"But, Yugi was…" Ryou's eyes were wide with both fear and anguish.  They had just gotten the news that morning; the elven prince had been killed in his sleep by his human lover.  Ryou couldn't believe it.  Yami?  Dead?  It was too much.  He buried his face in Bakura's chest.  The thief wrapped his arms around the elf, eyes gazing steadily forward as he digested the sudden information.  Isis sighed and shook her head, glancing at the report.

"I agree with both Ryou and Joey.  This seems too far-fetched.  Yugi was very young, and very innocent.  I do not believe killed the prince," she told them.  Ryou looked up, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"Then who…"

"I do not believe the prince is even dead," Isis told them.  "Seto?" she asked.  The half-blood mage nodded.  He turned, stalking out of the room.  Bakura's eyes followed him, watching the agitation in his step.

"What is he doing?" he asked Isis.  Isis glanced after Seto, then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Seto agreed to scry out Yami and Yugi to see what has happened," she explained.  "Last night, I think I may have sensed something as to what happened to them."  Ryou's head jerked up.

"I may have felt something as well," he told the High Mage.  "I felt… fear, anger… hurt… someone was hurt.  With Bakura as my bond mage I can only feel the strong emotions of those close to me from any kind of distance but…" Isis nodded and glanced at her brother.

"Malik?" she asked.  The younger blond nodded.

"I felt something… I think.  Not an emotion, but… more of a feeling of unease," he told her.  "It refused to go away."  Ishtal nodded in confirmation.  

"He was up almost all night until I put him under a sleeping spell," he explained.  Bakura smirked.

"I was tempted to come get you to put Ryou to sleep," he chuckled.  Ishtal only smirked in response.

"So, if Yugi didn't do this, and Yami's still alive… then why is the elfin council giving out false information?" Joey asked, pondering.  At that same moment Seto burst back through the door in a huff, eyes blazing with rage.  His breath was ragged as if he had run a long distance very fast.

"What is it?" Isis asked him.  "What did you see?"  Seto growled.

"I couldn't get through," he answered.  Someone, or something was blocking me.  But they're alive; I can tell you that.  I wouldn't have even found a barrier if they weren't.  Someone doesn't want them found," he answered, slumping into one of the soft chairs in the conference room.

"Are they alright?" Ryou asked.  Seto shrugged.

"I couldn't tell more than that they're alive," he answered shortly.

"But why would the council give out that kind of information?" Joey asked, repeating his earlier question.  Ishtal shrugged.

"To turn the elven people against humans?  To gain control?  Who knows.  The council must have been livid when Yami returned with a human lover," he answered nonchalantly.  Malik placed a hand on the older blonde's arm.

"The elven council inparticular has always been against the prince's attempts at communication between the races," he murmured.  Isis nodded at that.

"That is true.  As of now there is not much we can do to help the prince.  When we get more information we will reconvene," she told them.  The others nodded at that.  "Dismissed."  The small group filed out of the conference room, leaving only Ryou standing before a very tired looking Isis.  Bakura leaned against the doorframe, watching his healer intently.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Ryou asked.  Isis nodded weakly, barely hiding her fatigue as she gazed at the young elf.   

"For now we don't have enough information to do anything," she answered.  Ryou smiled sadly and walked up to her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"You didn't sleep last night did you," he murmured.  Isis smiled tiredly and nodded.

"I think my mental senses are a little more active then yours or my brothers," she answered.  Ryou nodded, golden light glowing from his fingertips.

"You should sleep for now Isis.  I'll tell Ishtal and Seto that you're taking a rest," he murmured, the glow increasing slightly.

"But…"

"Sleep Isis.  Your mind is worn down from last night.  We can't afford to have our High Mage falter on us," he answered.  Isis nodded, letting Ryou's sleep spell overtake her as she slumped back against her chair.  Bakura stepped up beside the healer and lifted Isis into his arms, laying her on a small cot near the back of the conference room that the High Mage often used when she could.  The thief smirked at Ryou, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist.

"Don't worry love.  Yami will make it.  He's too damn stubborn not to," he murmured, kissing the top of his head.  Ryou smiled, leaning into the thief.

"Thanks."  Bakura smirked and waved a small piece of paper in front of the boys face.

"Besides… I think we might even see them, sometime soon…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Otogi crept down the darkened hallway, dressed in dark clothing to help hide his presence.  His emerald eyes carefully inspected every corner of the hallway, making sure he wasn't seen.  He approached a small ebony door at the end, tapping it twice before turning the knob and slipping inside.

"Who's there?" a voice from inside demanded.  Emerald fire flared in Otogi's hand, revealing his face to those trapped in the darkness.  From his dim corner, Yami's crimson light glittered in response, before dying in an instant.  The prince was weak, courtesy of the specially made room that he and Yugi had been trapped within.

The room was constantly dark, with no light to give any impression of how small or large the room was.  It was empty, with nothing to mark one side or another, no cot, no desk, a blank floor without even a discerning crack.  It was unnerving really, a place without time, without space and without light.  The walls themselves seemed to absorb any magic within them, slowly draining the prisoners of their powers.  

Yugi had fallen into unconsciousness almost two days after their imprisonment, his body unable to handle the strain of loosing his small shielding power.  Now Yami cradled him day and night… well… what he thought was day and night.  There was no way to tell the time in the dim room.  He just held Yugi close, praying that they would be freed before all hope failed.

"Has their been any news?" Yami asked the green-eyed elf.

"Little," Otogi replied, knowing that Yami couldn't see his reaction.  "The council has told the kingdom that you are dead at the hands of your lover."  Yami growled in response to that.

"And?" he asked.

"There is no plan to release you.  They can't, now that the world thinks you're dead.  Anzu has been arrested for allegedly assisting Yugi, though we both know that is preposterous.  She is not to be executed since she's a noble, but she will be confined for life."  Otogi fell silent then, waiting for some kind of response from the supposedly dead prince.  There was a soft sigh, and the sound of someone shifting on stone.

"If we're trapped here much longer, the council may have its wish.  We're not going to survive, or at least stay sane for much longer," Yami murmured.

"I may have a plan," Otogi told him shortly.  Yami perked up at the comment.

"A plan?" he asked.  

"Yes," Otogi replied.  "Its risky.  I'd have to go with you.  If we're caught both Yugi and myself will probably be privately executed.  You might live but…"

"Go on," Yami urged.  Otogi took a deep breath before continuing.

"There is a new moon within the next two days.  It will be completely dark then.  I may be able to smuggle you two out then.  It will be dangerous, you can't make a noise or we may be noticed.  If we can get to the outskirts of the palace garden, and if *he* answers me positively, then I think we'll be safe," he explained.  Yami nodded in the darkness.

"Thank you Otogi," he murmured.  Otogi smiled.

"Until the new moon then…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Well, there's chapter 3 ^_^

Yami and Yugi: We're getting out!  Woo hoo!!

*smirks* I wouldn't make it that easy, now would I?

Yami: *glares*  Evil…

*big smile* Yep ^_^  Well, not much Seto/Joey action there… but I'm working on it… I couldn't resist a little Bakura/Ryou ^_~  See ya next chapter, and don't forget to review ^_^


	4. Rescue

Of Love and War: Rescue

Author's note: Alo… new chapter… go read ^_~

Warning: Yaoi, Au, possible OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: If you know what a disclaimer is, then you know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… don't bother suing me… I only got a few pennies and a stick of gum anyway -.-;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey raised his hand, concentrating on the small pile of carefully gathered straw in front of him.  Sweat rolled down his face and his eyes were narrowed with the strain.  A small scarlet-orange glow emanated from his fingertips, growing steadily.  He focused on the pile of straw, blocking all else from his mind.

Off to the side, Seto watched quietly, knowing that even the smallest noise at this point might distract his student.  The wind blew through the courtyard, lifting his hair and blowing a few small leaves across the stone.  A spark in the pile of straw caught his attention.  It was small, only a tiny glowing ember.

Suddenly the pile of straw exploded into a violent fireball, burning to the ground faster than he could blink.  Joey slumped to his knees, sighing tiredly.  A small smile crept up Seto's lips as he approached the boy.

"See, you can do it when you concentrate," he told the blond.  "Now we just have to work on your control."  Joey glanced up at him, barely able to glare at his teacher.

"I don't think I've ever felt this tired, even when I lit the woodpile on fire back at the palace," he muttered.  Seto knelt beside him, helping to support the boy as Joey slumped backward.

"This time you were trying to do it.  Once you get your power under control it will be easier to summon," he answered.  Joey nodded, leaning into Seto's chest without really knowing what he was doing.  Seto couldn't help but blush lightly at their closeness.  The half-blood sighed and shook his head.  The boy was exhausted.  He lifted Joey into his arms, slowly starting back towards the Tower.  As they came to the steps he noticed Bakura sitting atop one of the pillars that acted as the steps sideways rail, a piece of paper in his hands and his brows furrowed.  Ryou was nowhere in sight.

"Letter?" Seto called to him.  The thief looked up and shrugged, smirking.

"You'll see," he answered.  Seto shook his head and turned back towards the Tower's entrance, not noticing the mischievous pair of russet eyes and the devilish smirk that followed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, Otogi slipped into the darkened room where Yami and Yugi were being held captive.

"Prince?" he hissed.  A short grunt was his only reply.  Yami was getting weaker as the room continued to sap him of his magical energy.  It didn't help that the prince now had to shield Yugi's life force from the darkness of the room as well.  A brilliant flash of emerald light made the prince cover his eyes.

"Otogi?" he rasped.  The council guardian nodded, before dousing his power.  In reality, Otogi did not have a powerful magical gift.  He was somewhat like Yugi in that he could do certain things, but did not have enough power to be trained as a mage.

"Prince, it's time," the dark haired elf told him.  Yami nodded, and stumbled to his feet, barely able to stand.  Otogi moved forward, keeping his eye on the crack of light from the door so that he would not loose his baring.  "I'll take Yugi.  You go towards the door."  Yami nodded, too exhausted to do anything but comply.

Once out of the room, Otogi locked it again and surveyed the hallway.  There was no movement, not a sign of any life except them.  He glanced at Yami, biting back a gasp.  This was the first time he had really seen the prince's face since he had been confined in that room.  Yami looked at least ten years older, his face pale and haggard and his eyes dull and lifeless.  He was slumped; his once proud shoulders drooping heavily and his stance wobbly.  The guard nodded and urged the prince forward.  They couldn't afford to get caught, not now.  If Yami and Yugi were forced back into that room, it would only be a matter of days before it killed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou was shocked to find Bakura gone when he returned to his rooms.  The tower chambers were dark, with only the starlight filtering through the window near the back.  Ryou moved into the darkness, the candles lighting at his command.  It was one of the small spells he had learned since coming to the Tower.  He glanced around the room, searching for some sign of where his bond-mage had disappeared too.  On the desk near the window, a single piece of paper lay folded.

Ryou approached the desk, lifting the piece of paper.  His name had been scrawled on the top.  Carefully he unfolded the note and lifted it into the light.  His eyes widened when he saw the contents.

*Ryou,* it read.  *I received a letter from Yami's court this afternoon.  I will be back as soon as is possible.  Take care and don't let Isis form an investigation party for the prince, it is already taken care of.  ~Yours, Bakura*

Ryou stared at the letter.  He was tempted to mind-call Bakura and ask him what this was about, but something stopped him.  What did he mean 'it was already taken care of'?  Was Bakura…  Ryou sighed.  If Bakura had gotten the letter this afternoon then he had probably been gone for a few hours already.  

The young elf glanced out at the night sky.  The moon was covered that night in it's monthly darkness, hiding it's silvery light from the sky.  *A night for deception,* Ryou thought idly.  He shook his head, then glanced back at the night sky.  *Be careful Bakura…*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Be careful Bakura…* The thief smiled at Ryou's thought.  It was pitch black where he crouched, waiting for his signal.  *I can't believe I agreed to this,* he huffed.  But then, who else had the ability to sneak into the elven palace unnoticed?  Certainly not anyone he had ever heard of.

An emerald light near one of the palace's back doors caught his eye.  That was his cue.  Slowly, as to not attract any attention, Bakura hefted himself over the wall and dashed across the grounds, using his shadow magic to cover him.  To say he was shocked when he caught his first glimpse of the prince was an understatement.

"Hell's fire, prince," he exclaimed.  "What happened to you!?"  The emerald-eyed elf beside him lifted a finger to his lips, gesturing him to stay silent.  Bakura nodded and swung one of Yami's arms around his shoulders, helping to support the prince as the four made their way across the lawn.  A movement from the main walkway caused him to freeze.  One of the guards was making his rounds.  If he saw them…

Bakura glanced at the emerald-eyed elf who had called on him for help.  The young man's midnight hair fell into his eyes and his brilliant green eyes glared out ahead of them.  Bakura motioned to him, pointing out the guard who was coming around the bend.

"Run for it.  My magic can cover you.  Get the little one over the wall," he hissed.  Otogi nodded.  "On three."  The guard was coming closer, the light from the lantern he carried coming into plain view.  "One," Bakura hissed.  Otogi tensed, ready to spring.  "Two…" Bakura set Yami down on the slightly wet grass.  He was going to have to deal with this guard quickly, without the prince hindering him.  "Three!" he cried.  Otogi sprung, running in an all out sprint for the walls.  The guard gave a surprised shout, only to find a silvery blade pressed to his throat.

"How… who…" 

"It doesn't matter elf," Bakura whispered, silently cutting the guard's throat.  The guard gurgled, blood spilling down his front as he slumped forward.  Bakura dashed back to Yami, swinging the smaller elf over his shoulder.  He had to get out of here before another guard noticed.  Yami's dull crimson eyes glared at him, silently asking him why?

From the top of the wall, Bakura could see Otogi waving.  He shifted Yami on his shoulder and dashed for it, making it to the wall in record time.  He handed the prince up to Otogi, who quickly pulled him over the wall, before scaling the wall himself and leaping over.  Once on the other side, Bakura let out a loud sigh.  He glanced at the two elves and one human he had just saved.

"Remind me never to do that again," he muttered, again hefting Yami over his shoulder.  Yami's eyes still registered that simple question.  "Sorry prince.  I'm only doing this for Ryou's sake.  He's worried to death about you."  Yami nodded, his eyelids falling.  As much as he mistrusted the thief, he knew that Bakura would never do anything to harm Ryou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

Bakura was shocked to find Ryou awake and waiting for them at the base of the steps to the Tower of Illusions when he returned.  The pale healer gave him a small smile, before turning to great the other elf.  Bakura sighed and set Yami down on the steps.  The prince had yet to reawaken since he had fallen asleep.

"Bakura?" Ryou's voice caused the thief to look up.  A pair of warm brown eyes met his.  Bakura half smirked at his little healer.

"Yeah?" he asked.  Ryou stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the thief's shoulders.  

"Thank you," he whispered.  "I know you two don't get along, but… thank you."  Bakura smiled and wrapped his own arms around the elf's thin waist.

"You wouldn't have stopped worrying if I hadn't have done something," he murmured.  Ryou smiled at the comment, then glanced at Otogi, who was watching both warily.

"Ryou-san?" the slightly older elf asked him.  Ryou smiled.

"Just Ryou please.  I'm no longer a part of Yami-sama's council," he answered.  The emerald-eyed elf snorted.

"This never would have happened if you were.  But then again… you probably would have gotten hurt as well," the now former council guardian answered.  Ryou tilted his head.  

"What do you mean?" he asked.  Otogi gestured to Yami, and then nodded to Yugi who was still in his arms.

"You heard the rumor they spread, that little Yugi here killed the prince," When Ryou nodded, Otogi continued.  "They imprisoned them both in one of the spirit prisons."  Ryou's eyes went wide.  He frantically glanced towards the prince, then back towards Otogi.  Sensing Ryou's alarm, Bakura wrapped his arms tighter around the healer's waist.

"They couldn't have.  That would…"

"Kill them?  If they had been their another day it would have," Otogi answered him.  Ryou gazed into the other elf's eyes, panic slowly fading from his own chocolate orbs.  He turned to Bakura, burring his face in the half-blood's chest.

"Thank you," he whispered.  "If I had known…"

"There wasn't anything you could have done Ryou," Bakura murmured, stroking the boy's hair.  Ryou fought back tears.  His friend, his prince, had almost died and he could have done nothing to stop it.  Bakura just held him close, rocking him slightly to calm him.  Otogi coughed, trying to get their attention.

"We should get them inside.  They need to rest to regain their strength," he told the two pale boys.  Bakura nodded and released Ryou, who watched apprehensively as the thief lifted Yami back over his shoulder.  Bakura reached out to grasp his hand tightly.

"They'll be alright angel.  The council can't get them here," he murmured.  Ryou nodded, wiping his eyes and following Otogi and Bakura back into the Tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say that Bakura had been shocked to find Ryou awake and waiting for him in the middle of the night was an understatement, but that was nothing compared to Malik's shock at finding Yami and Yugi in the infirmary that morning.  From his small desk, Ryou looked up, his eyes glazed with exhaustion.

"Ryou? Um… what the hell happened here?" Malik blurted out, unable to keep his shock concealed.  Ryou gave a dull laugh, before slumping in his chair and laying his head in his folded arms.

"Bakura brought them here late last night.  I've been up watching them," he muttered, dark eyes drifting between open and closed.  Malik chuckled and ruffled the elf's hair.  A weak moan of protest was his only answer.

"I can't say I expected this.  From everything my sister was able to gather, both of them were dead," Malik murmured, staring at the pair of tri-color haired boys in amazement.  

"That was what the wanted you to think," Ryou moaned in response.

"They?" Malik asked him.

"The elven council no doubt," Ishtal's voice spoke from the doorway.  The blonde master mage entered the room, sending a calm glance towards the prince and his human companion.  He then turned to Ryou, who was barely managing to keep his eyes open.  "Am I right?" he asked.  Ryou nodded slightly.

"They trapped them in the 'spirit prison'," he replied.

"Spirit prison?" Malik asked.  Ishtal shrugged, not knowing what it was either.

"It's a special room designed to contain and destroy high level mages," a new voice answered.  Ryou smiled slightly, his eyes closed, as a dark haired young man entered the room.  At second glance, Malik could immediately tell that the man was, in fact, an elf.  One he had never seen before.

"Hello Otogi-san," Ryou murmured.  Otogi smiled at the pale, near asleep healer and walked up to the desk, ruffling the younger elf's hair just as Malik had done earlier.  Ryou was to tired to even protest this time.

"Go to sleep Ryou.  I'll keep an eye on them," Otogi murmured.  Ryou barely had time to nod before he fell into a deep sleep.  Ishtal raised an eyebrow at the dark haired elf, silently asking for an explanation.  Otogi sighed and rubbed his forehead, twirling a midnight lock of hair around his finger.  "The council's been trying to get rid of the prince for years.  This whole thing with Yugi just gave them a reason to strike," he murmured.

"How do you know this?" Malik asked him.  Otogi shrugged.

"Before I helped the prince and little Yugi escape, I was the head of the council's guard.  By now they've probably not only fired me but also placed a bounty worth half the kingdom on my head.  They do not like their plans to go wrong," he chuckled.  Malik looked down at Ryou.  The pale elf looked almost too innocent sleeping like that.  He chuckled at the thought and lifted Ryou out of the chair and into his arms.

"I'm going to bring Ryou back to his rooms," he told them.  Ishtal nodded, a small smile playing about his lips.  Otogi smirked and nodded.

"Nice to meet you… erm…"

"Malik," the blond journey-mage told him.  Otogi nodded.

"Nice to meet you Malik," he answered.  Malik nodded and winked, before walking out of the room.  Ishtal sighed and gazed at the elf before him.

"I had heard rumors of the spirit prison, but I didn't want to believe them," he murmured.  Otogi nodded.

"Believe them.  It's a dangerous weapon.  Had the prince and Yugi been in there any longer both would have died," he murmured.  Ishtal nodded.

"I think I'll stay here and wait until the prince wakes up.  I have a few things I need to discuss with him," he told the elf.  Otogi nodded.

"Very well."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: And chapter four is done!  Yay!  Me happy.  *bounces around the room*

Yami: *rolls eyes* She's not even half-way done with this fic and she's already hyper.

*glomps Yami*  

Yami: erk!

Hey, I just like how it's going so far ^_^  So keep a writer happy and review please ^_~  Hope you're enjoying this so far.  It'll get more interesting as it goes with what I have planned, or at least I hope it will… See ya later!  


	5. A Plan

Of Love and War: A Plan 

Author's note: Yay!  Another chapter ^_^  *still hyper*  What can I say, it's summer and I'm having fun!

Warning: Yaoi, Au, possible OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: Nope, no own… come again…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And that's what happened…" Yugi told them.  Isis leaned back in her high backed chair, rubbing her forehead.  As soon as the prince and Yugi had awakened, she had requested an audience to see what had really happened.  Everyone who had been involved in the battle for the Tower was there, including Shizuka and Mokuba, and Honda though he himself had no magical powers.

"I hadn't thought the elven council was really that treacherous," she murmured, clear blue eyes gazing out as if in a trance.

"I hadn't expected it either.  Not until it was too late," Yami stated, crossing his arms.  He was glad to be free of the council's spirit prison, though the fact that the half-blood thief had been his rescuer was a little disconcerting.

Said thief was currently leaning against the wood paneled wall behind Ryou's chair watching the meeting quietly.  He too was disturbed by the idea that the council had created such a powerful method of confinement.  He had seen what it had done to Yami, and could guess what it would have done to little Yugi had the prince not been shielding him.  It worried him that such a device was available in the world.  What if he was trapped in it?  What if Ryou… Bakura shook his head.  No, he would die a hundred times over before letting the elven council get their hands on *his* healer.

Bakura wasn't the only one disturbed by the idea of the spirit prison.  Seto was also troubled.  The elven council had always been extremely against any and all relations with the human realms, and completely against half-bloods like himself.  The idea that they had a way of actually purging the Tower of all mages of human decent…  Now that was alarming.  If the council had already betrayed and attempted to kill their prince… who knew what they might do next.

"What do you propose we do about this Isis?" Ishtal asked.  He seemed almost too calm for the situation, until one looked into his eyes.  They were swirling with mixed emotions, mostly worry and anger.  Isis sighed.

"I really don't know Ishtal.  We can't go against the council without defiant proof…"

"What more proof do you need?" Yami exclaimed.  "We were there.  We know what happened!  What more do you need Isis?"  Isis glared at him, her eyes icing over and turning to steel.

"What would you have me do prince?  Attack your own kingdom?  The Tower has barely gotten back on its feet from the last attack!"

"Couldn't we just tell them the truth?  Tell the people the truth?" Yugi asked, violet eyes shinning.  He didn't want them to fight over this, no matter what.  Fighting wouldn't solve anything now.  A soft chuckle made him turned.

"They'd never believe it," Ryou murmured softly.  "The council has too great an influence over the elven people.  What ever you told them the council would immediately turn down as false.  They're tricky, and I agree with Isis.  We can't make the first move, we have to wait for them to give the Tower itself a reason to fight back."  Yami couldn't help but glare at his former healer.

"How long do you expect us to wait Ryou?  Waiting won't solve anything."

"Neither will attacking them," Ryou stated.  Bakura raised an eyebrow.  Ryou had never once talked back to Yami, never.  "Yami-sama, the people need a reason to follow you, not the council.  If we can't earn their faith, then hundreds of lives will be sacrificed needlessly."  Isis smiled softly, gazing at the young healer.

"So like you Ryou, to think of the innocent people before those involved."  Ryou blushed at the comment.

"I just don't want to see people hurt," he murmured in answer.  Malik smiled and leaned back on his chair.

"So then, we need to find a way to convince the elven people that the council is full of brainless idiots on a power trip," he smirked.  Ishtal grinned at him.

"Now how are we going to do that?" he thought, tapping his chin.

"Make one of them sit through a council meeting for a day, they'll get the idea pretty fast," Otogi scoffed from the corner he was leaning against.  Isis eyed him carefully.

"What do you know about this situation?" she asked.  The emerald-eyed elf shrugged.

"Not much past their plans to get rid of Yami.  They're pretty quiet about everything, even with the guard," he answered.  Isis nodded and reached under her chair to pull out a handful of yellowed pamphlets.

"From what all of you have told me, I may actually have an idea," she murmured, flipping through the aged documents.  Malik raised an eyebrow, watching his sister carefully.  

"What do you mean?" he asked, voice wary.  Isis lifted the papers in her hand.

"According to legend, in the northern wasteland there is an ancient city where elves and men once lived in peace and harmony before a storm of darkness separated the two races forever.  Supposedly, each race blamed the other for summoning the darkness to destroy them.  No one knows what truly happened, as it has been lost in a history of anger and betrayal," she explained.

"Is that what you were searching for ten years ago," Malik murmured quietly.  Isis nodded, gazing at her brother sadly.

"It was.  I wanted to prove truth to the legend.  Sadly Pegasus caught up with me before I got far," she replied, just as quiet.  Malik raised his head, violet eye gazing into his sister's clear blue ones.

"You think that this legend could bring the two races together once more," he asked.  Again, Isis nodded.  

"If we can only answer one question.  Who, or what, caused the races to split."  Ishtal nodded, standing abruptly.

"If you want a group to find out, I'll gladly go," he stated.  Malik snorted.

"You just want to get out of the Tower," he jibed.  Ishtal smirked.

"Damn right!  I've been traveling most of my life.  It gets boring sitting in one place all the time," he replied.  Isis laughed at that.

"That was indeed my plan, to organize a mission to find out the truth," she told them.  The rest of those in the room looked up at her.  "Of course I myself can't go, as the high mage.  I'd like to entrust this to Ishtal and Malik, and whoever else feels up to it."  Malik nodded to his sister, glad she was entrusting him with something so important.  It made him feel worth something as one of the weaker mages in the room.  

Bakura smirked.  This was just his kind of thing.  That was, if Ryou agreed to go.  He wasn't about to leave the healer alone without him in the Tower.

Ryou? he asked the healer through their link.

You want to go with don't you, Ryou answered with a mental sigh.  Bakura frowned.  He didn't want to force the elf into anything dangerous, but…

I won't go if you choose not too, he told Ryou.  Ryou smiled warmly in reply, glad to know that the thief had at least considered the idea of him declining.  

I will go.  I have a feeling that they'll need me, he murmured.  Bakura had to resist the urge to sweep the pale boy into a tight hug and kiss him for all he was worth, but he restrained himself enough to ask.

What about the kids?  Ryou shrugged in response.

They won't mind a long-term break.  A few are getting along fairly well.  If I leave exercises and such for them I think they'll be fine, he answered.  Bakura smirked.

You want to go just as much as I do, don't you, he stated.  Ryou couldn't help but smile at that.

I guess I need a little break, he replied.  From his seat opposite the healer, Malik watched the two converse.  He could tell they were speaking mind to mind by the fleeting expressions on their faces and the glazed expression in their eyes.

"So?  What do you two say?" the blond asked.  Bakura mock glared at the journey-mage before answering.

"We're going.  Both of us," he answered, Ryou smiling in confirmation.  Otogi froze.

"Wait… how did you just know that Ryou would come as well?  Shouldn't you ask him first?" he asked them.  The question earned quite a few smirks from those who knew of Bakura and Ryou's bond.  Surprisingly it was Yami who answered.

"Bakura is Ryou's bond mage Otogi.  They share a mental link," he told the other elf.  Otogi blinked, then leaned back with a small smirk on his face.  

"The council would have a riot if they saw this.  Not only is the prince in love with a human, but the elven kingdom's most powerful healer has bonded himself to a half-blood."  Bakura snorted at the comment, but couldn't help but grin at the image it produced.  Yes, from what he had been hearing, the council would definatly throw a fit.

"I'm going with as well," Seto spoke up suddenly.  "I too would like to find the origins of the ongoing dispute between humans and elves, and why my kind are so despised."  Bakura nodded at that.  It was the same reason he felt he needed to go.  He had to find out what had caused his two bloodlines to hate each other so, and what had caused his life to be a literal hell until a few months ago.

"If you're going, I'm going," Joey stated.  "You still have to teach me how to control my fire magic."  Seto smirked at the shorter blond.

"Fine, it's not like I can stop you."

"Um… if you don't mind, I would like to go as well," Shizuka spoke up, her soft voice catching their attention easily.  Joey looked worried at the prospect.

"Shizuka… it could be dangerous, very dangerous," he told her.  The redhead nodded, eyes determined.

"I wasn't able to help you last time brother.  I want to, this time at least," she told him.  Joey nodded, giving into his sister's persistence.

"Alright," he murmured.

"Why don't we all go?" Yugi piped up, startling a few in the room.  They hadn't expected him to be up for a journey so soon.

"Are you sure?" Isis asked him.  Yugi smiled, eyes sparkling.

"We can do it.  And you know you can trust us.  I'm sure we'll do better as a group anyway," he answered.  Yami smiled at his young look alike, nodding in agreement.  Isis smiled.

"Very well, then it seems we have some preparing to do," she stated.  "This meeting is adjourned."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

Sand rolled across the ruins of the deserted city, creating small storms and whirls in its wake.  It was silent, not a sign of life or movement.  The city seemed to sleep, it's ruins preserved in the vast wasteland beyond mortal memory.  A lone figure stood atop the steps of the tallest building, wrapped in a dark cloak that hid all but its dark eyes.  All around it, delicately carved stone structures told tales of the past, tales of a time of majesty and wonder.  Tales of a dreamland brought to its knees by a darkness that none could defeat.  The dark figure chuckled, gazing at the sand colored walls.

"Soon the time will come for mortals to know the truth," he murmured to the soundless winds.  Beside him, the figure of a woman in her mid-thirties with long blond hair and deep violet eyes appeared, gazing out at the wasteland at his side.

"Soon.  Do you think they will believe?" she asked the dark figure.  The tall man didn't answer immediately, only gazed out at the desolate ruins.

"The chosen descendants are gathering," he said finally.  The woman nodded, violet eyes serious.

"The elder of the Ilbis descendants must know she was not meant to see this city," she murmured.  "But the younger… Rishid?"  The man's eyes glanced down at her, at twinkle in their dark depths.

"Your son will guide him well."  The blond woman nodded.

"Yes, he will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Well, short chapter, I know… but I kind of wanted an obvious break before they started on the journey.  And trust me, it's not going to be easy.

Bakura: Of course not… you could never just give us a break could you?

Nope ^_^

Shizuka: So are we all going?

Every one except Isis… I think she's a little disappointed about that.

Isis: *pouts*

Malik: *snickers*

Isis: *wallops Malik over the head*

Malik: *rubs head*  Jeeze…

Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying so far.  Please review ^_^ 


	6. Departure

Of Love and War: Departure

Author's note: … Ahem… I Hate My Baka Computer!  I had the whole chapter ready!  Despite all the writer's block and delays and conflicts and lack of time it was ready!  It was all pretty and happy and ready to be posted and my damn computer lost it!!!  Baka!  Baka!   Baka computer!!!  *mad eye twitching and cursing*

Malik:  *sighs*  Please ignore her, she's… loosing it… but here's the chapter, finally…

Warnings: Yaoi, Au, possible OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: *shifty eyes*  I own it… really I do… *more shifty eyes* Alright fine!  I don't!  Happy?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou glanced around the bare tower room for the hundreth time, searching for anything he might have forgotten or overlooked.  He bit his lip nervously, turning back to the leather traveling packs he had been arranging for Bakura and himself.

"I didn't forget anything did I?" he murmured.

"Trust me, everything we need is taken care of," Bakura answered him.  The thief had been helping down in the kitchen with more of the communal provisions and from the dancing light in his eyes; he had been shooed away quite quickly by the head cook.  Bakura entered their small tower room, closing the mahogany door behind him and raising an eyebrow when Ryou's shoulders dropped.

"I just want to make sure-" He was cut off by the feeling of Bakura's arms encircling him from behind.  He shivered slightly, leaning back against the half-blood.

"You're nervous aren't you," the thief murmured, resting his chin on the slightly smaller elf's shoulder.  Ryou sighed.  No point in hiding the face since Bakura could sense every one of his stronger emotions.

"I can't help it," he answered, glancing over his shoulder at the thief.  "I don't want anyone to get hurt."  Bakura chuckled, nuzzling the elf's neck.  

"Just like you to worry isn't it," he thought aloud.  "We'll be fine Ryou.  I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"It's not really me I'm worried for," Ryou replied, glancing down at the stone floor.  The slivery white fringes on the edge of the small rug near by had suddenly become very interesting.  Catching on to the elf's embarrassment, Bakura wrapped his arms tighter around the boy.

"It wouldn't kill you to worry about yourself you know.  It's nothing to be ashamed of.  No one can save every damned soul," he murmured in a ruff attempt at comfort.  In his own mind, memories were surfacing, ones he'd rather forget.  The thief tensed slightly, his eyes narrowing as he fought the thoughts back.  Ryou clasped the arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I know," he murmured.  "But still…"  Bakura tensed at the undisguised optimism in the young elf's voice.  It was so innocent, so blindingly hopeful for one who had already seen too much.  And it reminded him too much of…  "Bakura?" Ryou's voice broke through his thoughts.  

"Nothing," the half-blood replied, avoiding his eyes.  Ryou's expression softened as he relaxed slightly against Bakura's warm chest.  He already knew, both from healing the half-blood and from their bonding, that the thief's early life had been difficult and something he would prefer not to remember.  Still, Ryou had to wonder.  He wanted to help, somehow.

"Don't," Bakura whispered, still holding him close.  Ryou's eyes lighted in confusion.

"Don't what?" he wondered.

"Don't dig into my past."  Bakura's eyes were guarded, but there was no malice beneath the desperate wish to be free of it.  Ryou sighed again, this time in defeat.  Feeling oddly guilty, Bakura brushed a lock of silvery hair out of the elf's face.  "What's done is done Ryou," he murmured as some sort of explanation.  "I can't change it, and I don't want you hurt by it."  Ryou smiled softly.

"I guess… I just wish I could do something," he answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey growled in frustration as he threw his old, mildly tattered traveling cloak to the floor in front of him.  Off to the side, fiddling with his own pack, Seto raised an eyebrow in mock amusement.

"Hm?" he asked.  The blonde sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"What is she thinking?" he muttered, anger and annoyance filtering through his voice.  Seto's own eyes twitched as he recognized the source of the frustration.

"If its any consolation, Mokuba is coming as well," the half-blood mage told the blonde.  Joey huffed and snatched up his cloak, eyes still narrowed in anger.

"It's too dangerous!  Shizuka doesn't even have any sort of magical ability.  If she gets into trouble…"

"You'll be with her.  It's not like we're splitting up.  It would help if you could control your powers but…"

"Damn my powers to hell!" Joey yelled, punching the nearest wall and glaring furiously at Seto.  "I know I'm useless as a mage until I can control it, you don't have to rub it in my face."  Seto let out a deep long winded sigh, barely controlling the urge to either laugh or slap the boy, he didn't know which.

"You're not useless…"

"Yes I am!" Joey screamed back, his temper flaring wildly.  Obviously the boy was oblivious to how much power he really had because he completely ignored the low glowing embers in the fireplace as they burst to life again as if newly lit.  "Damn it Seto, you know I'm useless!  Don't try to lie to me, I'm better off not going!"

"And who will protect Shizuka if you don't go?" Seto stated, causing the blonde to freeze.  In answering response, the embers in the fireplace faded back to scarlet glows.  "She'll go whether you do or not, you know that.  So will I for that matter.  This is something I need to know.  Do you think anyone else here is going to train you?  They have enough to deal with, so stop pitying your own incompetence and face what's coming."  The half-blood took a deep breath, barely controlling his own temper.  "Shizuka will be fine.  She may yet have a power we don't realize.  You're not going to sit here and let her learn that on her own are you?"

"No."  Joey glanced up at Seto, eyeing the half-blood carefully.  He relaxed, shoulders falling and his breath evening out.  "No, you're right.  I'm being stupid." 

"I can't argue that one, but…" Joey glared at the half-blood.

"You don't know when to stop do you?"  Seto smirked back at him, blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I know when to stop, but knowing and doing are very different things pup," he answered slyly.  Joey rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's just finish packing…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, what do you think?" Malik asked the taller mage before him.  Ishtal was seated by the small window of their room, glancing out at the bluish sky.  Excitement tensed every muscle in his body, causing him to look like a child on his birthday.  The tanned mage glanced at Malik and grinned.

"I'm excited as hell.  I can't wait to get on the road," he answered, standing and brushing off his clothes.  Malik grinned at him.

"You've only been here a few months and you're so ready to leave already?" he asked, raising a pale eyebrow.  Ishtal shrugged.

"I like adventure.  And I can't say it's particularly exciting here anymore," he replied.  Malik walked up to the mage and placed a light kiss on his nose, before putting on a wonderfully rehearsed fake pout.

"Than why are you still here?" he asked.  To any on looker, his expression would seem a joke, but his eyes told a different story.  Malik was serious, very serious.  Ishtal frowned at the guarded expression in his lover's eyes, reaching up to brush the boy's cheek.  Malik relaxed his fake pout, turning his eyes to the floor.

"I have my reasons Malik," the mage answered, lifting the boy's chin.  "Why would I leave when my favorite adventure is right here?"  Malik smiled, a relatively subdued smile for his personality.  Ishtal leaned forward, kissing his lips with delicate softness.  "Still, even you can't deny that this is exciting."  Malik's smile grew into a mischievous grin.

"Too true.  I can't wait."

"Neither can I love, neither can I."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka carefully folded and tucked away the extra clothing she was planning on bringing.  Beside her, on the small bed, each and every item sat in an organized pile waiting to be stowed away.  The redhead sighed, dropping her shoulders slightly.  Her brother was furious, she could tell by the look he had given her in the council room.  But what could she do?  She had been powerless to help Joey last time, and now this journey might be even worse.

"I don't know what to do," she murmured, lifting her hand.  A small glow of pale violet light flickered in her palm.  From the darkened corners of her room, she heard a small cheep and looked up to find a tiny sprite curiously gazing at her.  She smiled at the tiny bluish creature, holding out the light in her hand.  The spirit laughed, smiling brightly as it danced around the light.  "What can I do," she murmured again.

"Do what you think is best," a soft female voice murmured.  Shizuka spun, shocked at finding Isis in her room.  She heard the tiny sprite yelp and vanish as the light in her palm died.

"Isis-san?" she asked warily.  Isis smiled, her mysterious blue eyes twinkling.

"You never mentioned a gift of your own," the High Mage spoke.  Shizuka winced, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  

"I can call spirits, that's all," she murmured.

"Such a thing will be useful on this journey," Isis told her.  Shizuka looked up, her amber eyes wide.

"Really?" she asked.  Isis nodded.

"The place to where you are traveling is dangerous.  It would be simple for your companions to loose their way.  Your spirit friends can guide you and help along the way.  It is they who will know the best place to find water or rest the night," the dark skinned woman explained.  

The curious little spirit had reappeared, now that the surprise had faded, and was now examining Isis' hair.  Isis smiled at the tiny creature, holding up a hand for it.  The being smiled brightly, before vanishing again.

"Your friends may be invaluable to this journey," she stated.

"Thank you Isis-san," Shizuka murmured.  "I guess even I can be of some help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

Yami watched absently as Yugi folded the last of their belongings into the pack they would be sharing.  His mind was wandering, mostly settling on the events of the past few days.  Like it or not, he was in debt to that thief and to Otogi. Without their help, however grudging it was on Bakura's part, neither he nor Yugi would have survived.  A soft sigh from the other side of the room told the prince that Yugi was thinking similar thoughts.

"Do you think we can really find a way to bring our people back together?" he wondered aloud.  Yami shrugged, crimson eyes downcast.  

"We shall have to see.  If there's a possibility…" Yugi smiled at his elven look alike.

"We should take the chance right?" he asked.  Yami nodded, smiling back.  "Even if we fail at least we tried.

"True," the prince replied.  Still, with everything that had happened, he wasn't certain.  *We'll have trouble when we return,* he thought.  *I can almost sense it.*  He glanced out the window, watching a small sparrow flutter by.  *I just hope Isis will be alright until we return.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we all ready?" the group of rag tag travelers stood at the base of the Tower's main steps, packs slung over their shoulders and dressed in nondescript traveling attire.  A single black pony who carried their extra packs stood next to Mokuba, continually glancing back to its warm stall.  Malik couldn't help but chuckle at the creature.  It was obvious where he'd rather be.  Isis stood on one of the Tower's lower steps, calmly over looking their group.  

"I think we're ready," Ishtal answered her, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the travelers.  Isis nodded to him, her eyes serious.

"Take care of them," she murmured to him, drawing a low chuckle from the mage.  The tanned man glanced over his shoulder once more, his eyes falling to rest on Malik, who was still snickering at the poor pony.  The journey-mage caught his eyes, smirking at him.

"We'll be fine Isis," he replied, grinning back at her.  "You should worry about yourself."  Isis didn't answer, only gazed back at him calmly.  Ishtal nodded at her lack of response.  The rest of their group was restless with the suspense of leaving.  Bakura had a sort of anxiously excited gleam in his eyes that echoed the mage's own feelings.  Beside him, Ryou looked on with a calm expression and a barely hid furrow of worry in his brow.  

Mokuba looked on excitedly, clutching the halter of the hapless pony while chatting wildly to Shizuka.  A little farther back, Seto was nearly failing to contain his laughter as Joey raged about something…  Yami and Yugi were speaking quietly to each other.  Both looked calm and mildly expectant.  Near them, Otogi and Honda were also talking quietly, though their conversation appeared a little livelier.  Ishtal sighed, grinning at the group.  It was time for them to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

Author's note:  You know… now I don't think I'm going to kill my computer… this version of the chapter actually turned out a lot better than the original.  I still want to destroy my disk though… damn disk.  *hisses*

Bakura: So what's up with this whole memory thing of mine?  *glares*

*shifty eyes* You'll just have to wait and see. ^_^

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Great… that can't be good…

^_^  hope you enjoyed, even though it took so long.  The next chapter should come a little smoother.  Thanks to all who stuck by me. ^_~

-Cat


	7. Travels

Of Love and War: Travels

Author's note: Ok… don't panic… It's here.  I managed not to take four years in writing this chapter… *sighs*  Warning… mildly hyper Joey ^_~

Warnings: Yaoi, Au, possible OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: Baka… no own!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness.  Night had fallen quickly after an uneventful first day on the road.  The trees around them sheltered the sliver of moonlight from the ground.  

"We'll have no moon in a few days," Ishtal murmured, breaking the silence with a lopsided smirk.  He and Bakura had been chosen to keep first watch that night while the others slept.

"Shouldn't be a problem," the silver haired thief responded, eyes gazing through the darkness with keen sharpness.  Ishtal had to repress a chuckle at the half-blood.  The thief hadn't realized his eyes were glowing a brilliant blood red.

"For you maybe," the mage mumbled.  Bakura shot him a confused glare, while the mage just smirked.  

"What do you mean by that?" the thief demanded.  Ishtal's smirk widened.  

"Oh, nothing," he replied, eyes narrowed in amusement.  Bakura just scowled and turned away, glaring at the darkened trees.  *He doesn't realize what he is,* the mage thought gleefully.  *He has so much power at his disposal and he doesn't even know it.*  Ishtal glanced back at the sleeping camp.  Malik was sleeping peacefully on top of one of the blankets they had brought, with Ryou near by on a second blanket.  

Both the elf and the young mage looked amazingly vulnerable at that moment.  Nearby, as if standing guard over the boys and the rest of the camp, the black pony, which Malik had named Anubis, snorted and scuffed the ground with his hoof.  Ishtal grinned at the pony.  The creature was better than a guard dog in some respects, once you got on it's good side.  The mage sighed and turned back to his glowering companion.

"Have you ever met a half-blood mage?" he asked idly.  Bakura's eye twitched in response.

"No," he replied shortly.  The subject of his past was not something he was willing to bring up.  Ishtal raised a delicate eyebrow.  

"Really?" he asked.  "I'd have thought someone with your talents would have.  I've never heard of someone teaching themselves to shadow hop without help."  Bakura glared at the mage.

"I did," he snapped.  "I had to."  Ishtal sighed.  The thief really didn't know.  But then, he… well… no one really knew much about the half-blood in the first place.  Ishtal knew that Bakura had been an extremely talented street thief, one that had become almost legendary.  None who he had stolen from could even remember what he looked like.  All they could describe was a pair of glowing blood red eyes emanating from a cloud of darkness.  

The Shadow Thief they called him, and he was well named.  He had never once been caught, not until Pegasus himself had stepped in to find him.  Only Ryou, the one person who seemed to have the ability to get through to Bakura could possibly know more, and judging by the young healer's nature, Ishtal doubted he knew much.  

*No one could have taught themselves to shadow hop from nothing,* the mage thought.  *He's a dark mage, whether he realizes it or not.  Only one of them, and a powerful one at that could actually teach themselves such a rare trick.*  Ishtal chuckled aloud, earning a sharp glare from his companion.

*Dark mages are incredibly rare.  Most go entire lifetimes without ever meeting one.  Only half-bloods can bare that power after all.  This should be entertaining, watching Bakura try and figure out what he really is.*

"If you're done amusing yourself at my expense, we should wake the next watch," the thief snapped with a glare.  Ishtal nodded, standing and brushing himself off.  

*I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens, ne Bakura?*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The second day of traveling went as smoothly as the first.  The forest trails were wide and simple to navigate, and the sun wasn't too hot beneath the forest canopy.  Yugi felt unusually calm and rejuvenated as they traveled the green path.  Every once in a while he would sneak a glance behind him, grinning brightly when he caught Yami's eyes.

The elven prince couldn't help but be in a good mood as he watched his young lover half-skip along the road.  It was so beautiful, so calming, so… home.  As an elf Yami had always been particularly attuned to the forest, always conscious of its rhythms and movements.  There was no malice in the forest this day, only calm joyful life.

"The sun will be setting in a few hours," Seto murmured, peering through a small break in the trees.  "We should begin looking for a camp site."

"Do you think maybe we can find some fish for dinner, nii-san?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother curiously.  Seto smiled slightly, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Perhaps," he answered.  Joey couldn't help but grin at the exchange.  Seto was cold to everyone, even him… everyone except his young brother.  The half-blood mage had even given up his own freedom to protect him.  It was comforting to know, that even someone who seemed so callous at times could have a heart.  

"Nii-san?" Shizuka asked him, catching his attention.  Joey jumped, then glanced at her, tilting his head.

"Yeah?" he asked.  Shizuka smiled innocently, a gleam of mischief in her eye.  She definatly hadn't been wrong about the way her brother was looking at the tall half-blood, but she had more important news for now.

"There's a small stream about a mile ahead with a clearing next to it," she answered.  Joey blinked, then shook his head.  How is sister always seemed to know such things he didn't know.

"Alright," he said, slowing his pace until he met up with Yami.  The prince looked up at him with his usual calm expression, though his crimson eyes betrayed his contentment.  "Shizuka says there's a brook about a mile up," Joey told him.  "She thinks it would be a good place to stay."  Yami raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to ask how a human girl would know.  The prince closed his eyes, branching out with his magic until he found the brook.  It was there, just as Shizuka had said.

"It does seem like a good place," he replied with a nod.  "It's relatively safe from what I can tell."  Joey grinned.

"Great," he exclaimed, then bounded back up to the front of their line.  Bakura chuckled lightly as the fire mage dashed past, noting with amusement that the blonde had fallen into line right behind Seto yet again.  Seeing the source of his bond-mage's amusement, Ryou elbowed him lightly in the ribs and grinned.

"Now what have I told you about mocking Joey and his obsession?" the elf asked him in a mock-patronizing tone.  Bakura's chuckle deepened as he wrapped an arm loosely around the healer's waist.

"To exploit it as much as possible?" he asked innocently, causing Ryou to laugh aloud.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you," the healer gasped through giggles.  Bakura just grinned, holding his healer closer.  For some reason, the air of the day was so calming, even for him.  Usually he would feel the need to be on guard even in the most quiet of times, but now… it was as if the trees were whispering a lulling lullaby that calmed him to his very soul.

Up ahead, Ishtal called their party to a halt.  Glancing over his shoulder to wait as the rest caught up.  Not quite noticing that the party had stopped, and completely lost in the calming feeling of the forest, Otogi accidentally bumped into Honda, before jumping back with a light blush and apologizing.  Malik grinned at the action, petting Anubis' cheek lightly.  The pony too was feeling the calm of the forest.  He nudged Malik's shoulder lightly, mischievously almost, earning a slight giggle from the young journey-mage.

"Ahem," Ishtal coughed lightly to get their attention.  "It's come to my attention that you'd like to stop soon," he said with a wink.  

"There's a decent clearing about a mile ahead," Yami noted casually, winking at Shizuka, who blushed at the acknowledgment.  Ishtal grinned.

"Then we'll stop there," he stated.

As the group moved on from that spot beneath the trees, Malik felt a cold shiver run down his spine.  He stopped suddenly, earning a concerned head-but from Anubis.  He shook his head, stroking the pony's neck to reassure it.

"It's alright Anubis," he murmured.  "I'm sure it's nothing."  The blonde journey-mage glanced back at the group as he continued on his way, catching Bakura's eyes in the sweep.  He shivered at the narrowed eyes that caught his own.  It wasn't nothing… and he wasn't the only one who knew it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yami and Seto found their watch to be almost obnoxiously quite that night, though neither really minded the silence.  A light wind rustled through the trees, though no other sound could really be heard.  Yami had centered himself against a comfortable bounder, gazing out towards the babbling brook that ran along side their camp.  His eyes were closed, as his power drifted through the forest searching for anything unusual.  Seto had stationed himself on the low hanging branch of a knarled tree, calmly watching over their surroundings with alert sapphire eyes.

"Anything?" the half-blood asked shortly as Yami came back to himself.  The prince shook his head.

"Nothing."  Seto nodded at the response, not once looking away from the trees.

"What do you think?"  Yami was started by the half-blood mage's sudden question.  "About this journey I mean."  The prince let out a long suppressed sigh.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.  Seto glanced at him, one eyebrow raised.  "Part of me doesn't want to know the truth," Yami explained.  "I don't know if I want to learn that it was my kind that destroyed everything.  I don't even want to know if it was the human kindred instead."  The prince glanced at Yugi's sleeping form as he spoke, crimson eyes softening slightly.  The small boy was curled in a tight ball near the fire, breathing lightly.  

"And if it was neither?" Seto asked him. Yami shrugged.

"Will that knowledge change centuries of hate so easily?" he asked in reply.

"No," Seto murmured after a moment's thought, his eyes shifting back to the trees.  "No it won't."  Yami couldn't help but agree.

"At least, maybe we can start something."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soft chocolate eyes blinked open in the pale morning light.  Ryou lifted a hand, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.  It was still early, the sun was just beginning to rise and only the faintest light could be seen beneath the trees.  What had wakened him so early?  The forest around the camp was quite except for the babbling brook and the slight breeze.  Shaking his head, Ryou listened through the trees.  It was too quiet, especially considering the time.  Where were the birds singing their morning song?  Where were the small creatures peaking out of their holes and the night predators fluttering home?

A firm hand curled itself in the tails of his tunic, making itself known.  Ryou smiled softly, glancing down at the sleeping thief beside him.  Then his smile faded to a frown.  Bakura was shaking slightly.  Biting his lip, Ryou shook the thief, trying to break him out of his nightmare.  It wasn't unusual for Bakura to have violent dreams, as his past had been ruff, but it was definatly unusual for him not to wake up after Ryou shook him.  The thief was an incredibly light sleeper.  

Now slightly nervous, Ryou glanced around the rest of the camp, searching for anyone that might help him figure out what was going on.  All around the dying embers of the fire, his companions lay in slumber, seemingly resting peacefully at first glance.  But they weren't peaceful… they were shaking as well.  What could give everyone in the camp such violent dreams and have no affect on him?  Ryou shuddered, at a loss for what to do.  Something was very wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  Hee ^_^  Finally another chapter ne?

Bakura: All right… now what the hell have you gotten us into?

*evil devious smirk*  You'll just have to wait and see. ^_^  Don't forget to review!


	8. Death Call

Of Love and War: Death Call

Author's note: Next chapter ^_^  Have fun.

Warnings: Yaoi, Au, possible OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: Nope… It'd be more likely for me to own a bookstore… or at least work a one… which I don't -.-;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou shivered, glancing fearfully around the clearing.  The darkness under the trees seemed to grow thicker, almost suffocating, though he could still see perfectly in the slowly growing light.  Biting his lip, determined not to cry out, the young healer shook Bakura's shoulders again, desperate for some kind of response other than the constant shaking of the thief beside him.  What could affect his companions like this?  Why not him?  What was going on here?  Thousands of questions dashed through his mind, vanishing as soon as they appeared.

Pulling his hand back, Ryou steeled himself, breathing to calm his nerves.  *Calm yourself, Ryou,* he thought.  *You're the only one able to defend them right now.  You have to focus.*  A frightened voice inside him seemed to protest.  *But what if you can't fight it?*  Ryou shook his head, glancing around the clearing once again.  

Across the burning embers of the fire, a soft whimper echoed from where Malik and Ishtal slept, their dreams growing in intensity.  A branch snapped from behind Ryou and the healer spun, only to find himself caught by a pair of strong arms around his waist and shoulders.

Unable to see his captor, the slight healer struggled vainly, crying out until a large hand covered his mouth.  Brown eyes wide and fearful, the elf stilled, his body tense.  A harsh chuckle echoed in his ears from the man behind him.  

"Well, well, little elf.  What do we have here?"  Ryou yelped as the man tossed him to the ground like a broken rag doll.  Pale blue eyes glittered back at him as he looked up from behind dirty blonde hair.  Ryou shivered as he watched the man.  His strange, pale eyes seemed to glow in an almost mesmerizing way.  The man chuckled again, gazing out around the clearing.  "I hadn't expected to find so many," he noted, before glancing down at Ryou with a feral smirk.  "Especially not one who could resist my sleep spell."

Dark eyes narrowed.  That was why.  Ryou, being a healer, was resistant to spells that affected a person's physical abilities.  The stranger only smirked at him, moving closer with the ease of someone brimming with arrogant confidence.  It wasn't until the figure knelt beside Bakura's unconscious, twitching form that Ryou reacted.

"Get away from him!"  The man looked up, glaring into Ryou's blazing eyes.

"If you want this trash to live, you'll keep quiet elf.  You may be able to resist my spell, but I doubt there is much else you can do to stop me," he snarled.  Ryou flinched, his eyes narrowed in concern as the man's pale blue eyes glowed blue.  *Bakura…* The thief's eyes shot open, followed by a quick struggle and string of curses as Bakura found himself effectively pinned to the ground by the blonde man above him.

"Keith," the half-blood hissed.  The blonde man smirked back at him.

"I'm touched you remember me, street rat.  It's been almost four years now hasn't it?" the man drawled.  

"I'd say you're touched in the head.  Fuck off!" The thief spat in his face.  Keith grinned, wiping the saliva from his face.  His hand caressed the thief's cheek, earning him a snarl and a near bite.

"I wouldn't fight me if I were you…" the man murmured mockingly.

"Like hell I won't!"  Bakura's struggling only became more violent.

"You're choice," was Keith's response.  "Though if you don't cooperate I can't promise not to hurt your little friend…"  Bakura froze, russet eyes widening, then narrowing as they fell on Ryou's worry filled eyes only a few feet away.

Ryou?! he called through their mind link.  A sudden rush of worry, fear and relief that he was now awake swamped over him.

Bakura, who is he?  What does he want? the elf questioned frantically.  Bakura cursed under his breath.

Ryou get out of here.

I'm not leaving you!  The elf's eyes were determined.  Bakura's eye twitched in response.  Of all the times for the elf to be stubborn…

"What do you want Keith?  Cause I can sure as hell say I have no reason to do anything for you," the thief snarled.

"Wrong rat," The blonde's eyes twinkled in sadistic pleasure at having the defiant half-blood struggling beneath him.  "You're mine, as long as your father's debt exists."  The man's breath sent uncomfortable shivers down the thief's neck.  

"I've done more than enough to pay you back you sadistic freak!"

"Wrong again."  Keith's eyes were lit with an insane glow.  "I'll decide when you're free.  Until then, everything you own, everything you care for… is mine."  With a deep growl and a sudden burst of strength, Bakura threw Keith off of him and leapt to his feet.  He drew a thin dagger from within his boot, placing himself between the blonde and his healer.  Eyes passing over their campsite, he read the situation carefully.  His companions, with the exception of Ryou, were effectively caught under Keith's uniquely powerful spell of sleep, a sleep that create nightmares that only grew stronger the more one fought it with their magic.

Keith had mastered the spell long ago, and used it as his most powerful and deadly weapon.  Still, despite the power of the spell, there was one thing it could not affect.  Bakura glanced behind him smiling reassuringly at the elf.  Ryou's eyes were filled with nervous fear, though his feet were firmly planted on the ground.  No matter how powerful Keith's spell, it wouldn't affect a healer.

Bakura?  The elf was confused and worried, as well as relieved now that Bakura was free.

Did he do anything to you? the thief demanded.  Ryou winced.

Not really…  Bakura could feel the hesitance in Ryou's response.

Did he touch you!? the thief asked more forcefully.

He was after you.  Bakura couldn't help but growl at that.

"Did you touch him?" Bakura demanded of Keith.  The blonde raised an eyebrow, then smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Why would you care, street rat?" he asked in reply.  "He's only an elf, not like us."  Ryou gasped.

He's a half-blood? he asked through the link.

How do you think I got mixed up with him? Bakura's mind voice was bitter and harsh at the fleeting memory.  "I don't care," the thief said aloud to Keith.  The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"His kind are the ones that hunt us, Bakura.  You know that."  Bakura felt anger bubbling from his link with Ryou and turned, surprised to find the elf at his side, glaring back at Keith.

"You dare imply that I would hurt him?" Ryou hissed, shaking with livid fury.  He wrapped an arm possessively around Bakura's waist, his eyes burning with anger.  "How dare you… Bakura isn't yours to toy with.  He's his own person, no slave of yours!"  Keith's eye twitched at the elf's outburst.

"You're little pet has a backbone after all it seems," he muttered in annoyance.  "I wonder how long it would take to break him."

"You'll have to kill me first!" Bakura snapped furiously.  Keith smiled sadistically.

"I wouldn't want to kill my favorite pet," the blonde half-blood spoke quietly.  "All I have to do is…"  He raised a hand, his eyes glowing blue.  Bakura began to shake, both from fear and the draining effects of Keith's spell.  "… send you to sleep."

"Stop it!"  Ryou rushed forward, clamping onto the man's arm, trying to hold him back with the little strength he had.  Keith laughed, shaking the elf off of him to the ground.  Ryou froze as a heavy foot rested itself between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the ground.  Bakura stumbled, slumping to his knees as the spell threatened to over take him completely.

"Bakura!"  Ryou's call was followed by a sharp yelp as the foot on his back dug into the skin harshly.  The elf gazed frantically at his failing bond-mage.  Bakura reached out, a weak last-ditch effort to fight back.  He grimaced at Keith's victorious smirk.

"Anything that's yours is mine, Bakura.  I thought you'd remember that…"  The blonde let out a loud cackle.

Ryou…  There was a defiant growl as Bakura fell, overtaken completely by the powerful sleep spell.  Ryou cast his eyes around from his spot on the ground, searching frantically for some kind of help even though he knew it was useless.  Keith's spell had been very effective.

"Looks like you're all mine now, little elf," Keith murmured, kneeling and flipping Ryou onto his back.  "I can deal with Bakura anytime I want, for now, I want to play with you."

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Ryou whimpered, unable to hide the fear in his voice.  Keith smirked, drawing Ryou up to his face by his collar.

"You're friend owes me.  How better for him to pay me back then by giving me what he holds most dear?" the blonde murmured.  Ryou froze as he was shoved back to the ground, his legs pinned to the ground by Keith's knees.  The half-blood could only grin at the fearful light in the young elf's eyes.

"I can see every nightmare, every fear brought on by my spell.  Your dark friends over there, one sees his mother's death repeated endlessly before his eyes, while the other sees the possible death of his sister and dreads the failure of this journey.  Your tall half-blood sees his brother, and the death of the young fire mage, though his mind denies any feelings towards him.  

"The prince's dreams are filled with visions of what his council may do to his country, and what they may have done to his *human* lover.  Your street rat here, young elf, he sees what may happen should he fail to protect you.  Though why any half-blood would bother to care for one of your miserable species, I don't understand.  Why don't we see what will happen if his dreams come true?"  Ryou struggled vainly, his gentle brown eyes filled with loathing for the man above him.

"I won't submit to you," he hissed.  Keith only smirked, pulling his hair back and pinning him further to the ground.

"If you want your friends to live, you'll do everything I say," the blonde replied, pressing his nose to Ryou's.  The elf tensed, feeling a large hand creep up his thigh.  He panicked, thrashing wildly as Keith fought to keep him down.  Ryou had long suspected that Bakura had been hurt, even violated when he was young.  Now he knew for sure.  This man had hurt *his* bond-mage badly, almost irreparably, leaving scars that not even he could heal.  

Ryou felt violet rage surge within him, running through his veins like an uncontrolled wildfire.  A loud shriek startled him out of his panicked rage.  Ryou froze, staring at his captor as the life was literally sucked out of him.  The elf's hands were glowing a harsh golden color, glittering almost violently as they sapped the life from the blonde half-blood.  

Ryou gasped and struggled, trying to pull his hands away.  He could feel his own strength fading as he lost control of his magic.  The last thing he remembered was a pair of bright blue eyes gazing at him in shock before he fell unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~             

Ishtal jerked awake as the spell holding him captive vanished suddenly.  He gasped, sitting up and carefully shaking the journey-mage beside him.

"Malik!" he hissed.  "Malik, wake up!"  Using a small bit of magic, he broke Malik free of his dreams to find the younger mage gasping and near tears.

"What was that?" the boy asked, fighting to catch his breath.  

"I don't know," was Ishtal's answer.  The mage looked up, surveying the camp.  The first thing he noticed was Bakura, holding an unconscious Ryou in his arms and a skeletal… something… slumped a little ways off.  Bakura looked up at him, eyes betraying a faint amount of panicked worry.  Something had happened while they were asleep.  Something bad.  Ishtal stood shakily, helping Malik to his feet before approaching Bakura.

"What happened here?" he asked the pale… unusually pale even for him… thief.  Bakura looked distraught.  He nodded towards the decrepit body nearby.

"He set a sleep spell over us to get to me.  He went after Ryou but…"

"I've never heard of any magic like this," Ishtal muttered, knelling to examine the body.  It was as if all health and youth had been sucked away, leaving a dried, graying shell.  "How did you do this?"

"I didn't do it," Bakura answered.  "I was under his spell when it happened."  Ishtal's eyes narrowed. He glanced at the unconscious healer in the thief's arms, taking in his thin, delicate features.  The young elf was paler than usual and breathing heavily, signs that he had indeed used a great deal of power.  

"I've never heard of a healer with this kind of power," Ishtal murmured, brushing a lock of snowy hair from the elf's face.  Malik rested a hand on Ishtal's shoulder, leaning over him to see.  His lavender eyes betrayed his confusion.

"Will he be alright?" he asked.

"He's only exhausted," Ishtal answered.  Malik shook his head.

"I mean with what happened," he explained.  "Will he be able to handle the fact that he killed someone?  He is a healer…"  As if to answer his question, Ryou's pale eyelids fluttered, signaling his awakening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:  Do I sense a minor cliffie?  *grins*  

Bakura: Evil woman… *eye twitches*

^_^    Sorry about the long delay, I've hit kind of a slump lately.  I'm blaming my muse… she likes to coddle the plot bunnies… they get lazy.  The next chapter might take a bit, but don't worry, I do plan to finish this story… no matter how long it takes.  Thanks for sticking by.  Don't forget to review!    


	9. Tension

Of Love and War: Tension 

-

Author's note: Wait… What's this? A new chapter?! What??!! Gomen for taking so long with this. bows It's been a crazy senior year and I must and admit that both my time and my energy for writing has been on a block for most of the year. Hopefully now, with school ending I will be able to get cracking on these chapters. Thanks for all who are still with me here! For your patience, it's two pages longer then usual.

Warnings: Yaoi, Au, possible OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: rolls eyes How many times do I have to do this? Does anyone even read these things?

---------------

As if to answer his question, Ryou's pale eyelids fluttered, signaling his awakening.

"Ryou…" Ishtal brushed a lock of hair out of the young elf's face. Ryou blinked, his eyes focusing and unfocusing as he tried to concentrate on the environment around him.

"Where am I?" he murmured. Bakura smiled sadly, cradling the youth in his lap.

"You're safe," he replied. Ryou nodded, curling tighter in the thief's arms.

"What happened?" Bakura blinked.

"You don't remember?" The elf shook his head in reply.

"No I…" Ryou froze, his eyes falling on the dried, wrinkled body just a little ways off. his eyes widened and he began to shake. "No…" His voice was panicked. "No…" Bakura gripped the elf tighter as he began to struggle. "It's a dream… not real… can't be… no!" He broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks in uncontrollable sobs. How could this… why… he was a healer, supposed to help people… why? Ishtal sighed sadly. He had been expecting this. He drew Malik down into his arms. The young journey-mage's face was unreadable as they waited quietly for Ryou's cries to die down. The young elf remained shaking in Bakura's arms, his eyes red and full of uncertainty.

"It's alright Ryou," Bakura murmured, running his fingers through the healer's hair.

"How can it be alright?" Ryou asked him, his voice cracking slightly.

"He would have killed you Ryou, if not raped you as well," was the thief's reply.

"I'm a healer," Ryou stated, his voice firm and his cries quieted. "Killing someone contradicts everything I am."

"Does it?" Ishtal asked idly, earning a steely glare from Ryou. The mage held up his hands in defense. "Ryou, you are the most powerful healer I've ever seen, would it be so difficult to presume that you may be able to perform a spell that reverses healing?"

"Spells of that sort are legends," was Ryou's reply. Bakura stared at him, unsure of what to say. He had no idea what was going on, and it honestly scared him… though he would never admit it. As if sensing his unease, Ryou shifted himself out of Bakura's arms, standing shakily and moving away from the small group, his back turned towards them.

All around the clearing, the forms of their companions had settled back into a calm sleep, their minds safe for the moment. A tear dripped down Ryou's face as he watched them. They all had a purpose, a right to be here trying to save their torn world. What worth was a healer that could use his powers to kill? Ishtal and Malik both watched quietly as Bakura stood as well, moving behind Ryou and resting his pale, calloused hands on the elf's shoulders. Ryou flinched, shrugging him off.

"Don't… please," he murmured, his voice soft and uncertain. Bakura frowned, hurt by the action. Confident, he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist.

"Ryou…"

"Please…" the elf's voice cracked. "What if I hurt you too?" Bakura tensed. Was that all the youth was worried about? Hurting him?

"You won't," he answered firmly. Ryou looked up at him, uncertain.

"But what if…"

"You won't hurt me, little one," the thief stated. "Keith was trying to harm you. This was your magic's way of defending you."

"Is there anyway I can stop it?" the elf asked. "What if I loose control again? I couldn't control it, couldn't stop it… I tried but…" Ishtal frowned.

"I may be able to do something," he murmured. The two pale beings turned, facing him. Malik was glancing up at the mage as well. Bakura eyed Ishtal carefully, unsure of what the mage would do.

"Don't worry Bakura," Ishtal told the thief. "I wouldn't dare hurt your healer… though it would weaken him… dramatically."

"What can you do?" Ryou asked him. Ishtal sighed, leaning his chin on Malik's head.

"I can seal off part of your magic, enough to make sure you never have enough power to perform that spell again… but…"

"But this would effect my healing powers as well," Ryou finished for him. Ishtal nodded in reply. "Do it," Ryou told him firmly. Bakura's arms tightened around him.

"Are you sure Ryou?" Malik asked. "You'd loose almost half your power… and if the shield were to be broken, it could never be replaced." Ryou's eyes were determined. He glanced at Keith's decrepit body before looking away again and focusing his gaze firmly on Ishtal's.

"I'm sure."

"You won't have enough power to defend yourself Ryou," Bakura cut in. "If something like this were to happen again…"

"I'll learn other ways." Ryou turned to face Bakura. "You're a thief, teach me." Bakura sighed, averting his gaze. He was still worried. Ryou turned his gaze back to Ishtal. "It goes against everything I am to use my powers to harm another." Ishtal nodded.

"Then we'll do it tonight, when we stop to make camp. For now, we should wake the others and get moving." They nodded in response.

"Alright then."

---------------

All through the day Yugi couldn't help but notice the sullen expression on Ryou's face. The others knew nothing of what had happened, as Bakura and Ishtal had hidden Keith's body before waking them up. Something had happened overnight though, Yugi was certain. Why else would Bakura hover so close, so protectively around Ryou? Why else would Ishtal continually glance back at the two with a dark frown of concern on his face? Why else would Malik appear so distracted? Yugi sighed. No one would tell them, but he knew he needed to find out one way or another. It was important, he knew it.

"Are you alright?" Yami's voice shattered Yugi's train of thought. After pausing a moment, Yugi nodded.

"I'm all right, just concerned about Ryou," he answered. "Ishtal, Malik and Bakura are acting strange as well." Yami glanced around their slowly traveling group. Jou and Honda joked and laughed a little ways away, merry grins on their faces, while Shizuka and Mokuba talked quietly under Seto's watchful eye.

None of the four Yugi had mentioned met his eyes. Bakura was hovering near an unusually solemn Ryou, while Ishtal and Malik continually glanced back at them. Only Otogi met Yami's crimson gaze, and from his expression, the emerald-eyed elf had noticed something was amiss as well. Could it have something to do with last nights terrifying nightmare… a nightmare that he had been unable to awaken from?

"We should stop soon," Ishtal spoke loud enough for the others to hear. "We're nearing the edge of this forest, and there's nothing but desert beyond it. We'll stop at the boarder tonight to gather what we need and spend tomorrow at the camp. It'll be easier to travel when it's dark." Yami caught his eyes, noting their guarded expression before nodding.

"How far does the desert run?" Honda asked curiously. Malik thought for a moment.

"We'll be there for a good week," Bakura answered before he could open his mouth. Malik glanced curiously at the thief. Since when had Bakura known much of the desert?

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the tower?" Jou caught Shizuka's eyes and held them. The redheaded girl just smiled back.

"We'll be fine, 'nii-san," she replied. Jou shook his head and let out a long defeated sigh.

"Alright," he breathed. "Just stay close ok?" Shizuka nodded.

"Alright."

"Nii-san, what's the desert like?" Mokuba asked Seto. "I've never seen it before." Seto couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother.

"It's covered in sand as far as your eye can see, and very hot during the day. Ishtal wants us to travel at night, when it's cooler. My only guess is he's been there before." Mokuba nodded.

"I can't wait to see it."

---------------

Anzu jumped at a sudden knock on the door of the room she had been confined to for more than a month. With the council's declaration, there was really nothing she could do, no way for her to escape and spread the word of what had really happened. She didn't even know if Yami was still alive. The chains around her wrists clinked as she leaned back again, frowning.

The door cracked open. Anzu had to hold herself back from jumping again. But then, she reminded herself, it was probably just the guard. She couldn't have been more astonished when a head of pale violet hair poked itself around the door.

"Miho… chan…" she gasped in surprise. The violet haired she-elf looked up, then smiled brightly.

"Yokata! I got the right room."

"How did you…" Miho slipped herself into the bare room, hurrying over to Anzu and lifting one of the chains around Anzu's wrists.

"Shh…" the girl hissed, running a hand over the metal. She whispered something, then there was a soft pop and the lock sprang open. Anzu lifted her hand, rubbing her chaffed skin while Miho worked on the other chain. "I was sent to get you out of here."

"I haven't seen you in almost a year," Anzu replied, standing, as the second chain was unlocked. "Where have you been? How did you find me here?"

"Tell you later," Miho replied, grabbing her hand. "Let's go." Again Anzu frowned. Her old child-hood friend, back from who knows where suddenly jumped out of nowhere to rescue her from captivity. Why did this seem all too strange?

---------------

By the time they made camp that night it seemed as if everyone was on edge from the tension that had been gnawing at them throughout the day. Beyond the thinning trees they could see the vast expanse of seemingly endless desert spanning out before them. Otogi's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the idea of leaving the covered safety of the trees.

"Something on your mind?" Otogi's eyes widened slightly in surprise when Honda sat down next to him. He cast his gaze down again, smiling sourly.

"It's not just me. The tension in the air around us is so thick you could cut it with that knife you have in your back pocket." Honda jumped, blushing sheepishly while Otogi only raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "It was smart of you to bring actually," he amended. "We won't always be able to watch each other's backs."

"You think something's going to happen?" Honda asked him. Otogi glanced over to where Ryou and Bakura sat, off to the side and solemnly discussing something. He noted also when Malik moved over to sit beside them, his face a mask of steel.

"I think something already has," he replied. Honda followed his gaze, sighing in frustration when he found the focus.

"I doubt they'd let us help," he commented.

"No, they probably wouldn't," was Otogi's answer.

"Onii-chan, you'll overcook our dinner!" The two smiled at Shizuka's affectionately frustrated exclamation and Joey's sheepish blush. Otogi's smile formed itself into a grin as he glanced back at Honda's face.

"So… what do you think of her?" he asked. Honda's face swiftly moved from a calm smile to a shocked glare.

"Think? Wha… Otogi! Don't you dare try anything." Otogi's only response was to smirk back and raise one eyebrow as if in challenge, then stand and walk over to where Yami sat helping Seto to stoke the fire.

---------------

"You ready for this?" Ishtal asked Ryou, watching the healer's eyes carefully for any sign of doubt that might hinder the spell. The eyes that stared back at him were stern and strong and completely confident.

"I can't let anyone else get hurt like that because of me," he answered. Ishtal nodded, glancing over his shoulder. All around them, the rest of their companions were settling in to sleep after a long day of walking and a fairly decent meal cooked up by Shizuka and, surprisingly, Seto. Even Bakura would admit that he had never suspected the blue-eyed half-blood of a cooking talent.

In order to make sure no one was eavesdropping, Bakura and Ishtal had offered to take the first watch, while Malik faked settling in to sleep. Since it wasn't unusual for the thief and the mage to take a watch together, they were sure no one had suspected them.

Ishtal took Ryou's hand, helping the elf to his feet. Glancing around and noting Bakura's nod from the other side of camp, he began to lead Ryou into the forest, to a clearing he had staked out earlier when they had pitched camp. Bakura and Malik would stay behind to make sure they weren't disturbed.

As they went deeper, Ryou couldn't suppress a shiver of nervousness at what was to come. He knew that allowing this spell to be performed would severely limit his healing powers. As long as the shield remained in place, he would never be able to draw out the strength it had taken to bring the very mage leading him back from the brink of death a year ago, and if he did manage to draw out so much power, the sheer force would shatter the promised shield so that it could never be replaced.

Ishtal stopped.

"Ryou," he murmured, turning to peer solemnly at the young elf before him. Ryou gazed up at him, slightly awed by the presence the mage had.

"Yes?" he answered.

"This is your last chance to back down," Ishtal told him. "If you harbor any doubts during the casting, it will disrupt the spell." Ryou nodded, raising his head proudly.

"I still want this," he answered. Ishtal nodded.

"Very well." The mage backed away from him, leaving Ryou to stand under the moonless sky with only a circle of trees to protect him from the wind that seemed to grow stronger in their tips. Ishtal began to murmur, a deep metallic golden light pulsing around him. The mage's eyes were clenched shut, his entire being concentrating on the task at hand.

One of his hands shot out, a dark golden line extending past Ryou to the other side of the clearing. The line flickered, then branched out like a growing vine, extending itself into the pattern of an elemental pentagram. Ryou was mildly surprised. When Ishtal had mentioned the shield, he had expected the spell to be formed with black magic, but this pentagram, not inverted as it was, showed that the spell was one of white magic.

"Nearly all shielding spells use white magic." Ryou glanced back at Ishtal, surprised by his voice. The mage grinned, his second arm joining the first as he crossed his fingers over in the sign of bonding. "Only ones that summon nether creatures don't." Ryou nodded, smiling as the mage continued. He could feel the power rising around him, as the pentagram grew brighter. It was warm, hot almost, but not unpleasantly so. Ryou closed his eyes, drinking in the strange feeling.

"Alath mek Barel." The pentagram flared brightly and Ryou could suddenly feel his power dimming. It felt strange, and it took nearly all the will he had not to fight it. The heat grew and grew… almost burning.

Then it vanished.

Ryou felt himself slump to the ground, for some reason exhausted by the spell he hadn't even cast. He could dimly sense Ishtal walking towards him, a slight shuffle in the mage's step.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Ryou murmured, barely able to open his eyes.

"It's a natural after affect," Ishtal told him, pulling the healer to his feet. Ryou could feel the mage shaking slightly. He raised a hand, intent on calling his own power to give Ishtal strength, but the mage caught it and pushed the hand down.

"You shouldn't try to use your powers until morning," the violet-eyed mage explained. "The spell has cut you off from a good portion of your natural energy. It will take at least a good night's rest for you to adjust." Ryou nodded, trying to hold himself a little straighter as to not put pressure on the tired mage.

"What were those words… the ones you spoke?" Ishtal smiled slightly as he began to help the healer back to the camp.

"To become a master mage, some of the things you have to learn are the words of power. Not all of them. No one knows all of them. The language they are in has been dead for millennia. All modern mages know as that these words, when combined in certain forms and backed with raw power can channel magic to form their meanings. They're only used in the most advanced spells," he explained as the two limped along.

"Then that spell…"

"… was a difficult one to master," Ishtal finished. Ryou nodded.

"Thank you."

"Oiy!" Ryou smiled when he heard Bakura's call. The half-blood jogged up to meet them, his eyes betraying a slight amount of concern. "Are you…"

"Tired," Ishtal answered the thief. "But finished. The spell is complete. Now what we both need is a good night's rest." Bakura nodded, taking Ryou off Ishtal's hands. He carried the healer over to the set of blankets they shared, setting him down carefully.

"You all right?" he asked. Ryou nodded in response, sleepily smiling at his bond-mage. Bakura grinned. "Night," he whispered. Across the clearing he could see Malik helping Ishtal into his own blankets. Their shift was almost over as it was and it was about time to wake Seto and Otogi. Ryou smiled softly as he curled himself in his blankets.

Now they're safe… he thought, as he drifted off to sleep. … safe from me.

---------------

Bakura huffed, glancing around the now dead clearing. Malik had gone off to sleep finally, keeping up the pretences that it had been Ishtal, not he who had stayed on guard. The sliver-haired thief folded his arms taking in the surroundings.

It was a relatively peaceful night, something he was sure wouldn't last much longer. Things rarely remained peaceful around him. He had been lucky for the past months, far luckier than he would have dared to hope for, but even still he could sense the darkness around him turning dangerous. The shadows seemed to eddy with a shifting energy of their own.

He had never dwelt on it much, his ability to read the currents of the shadows around him. It was like reading a sea of darkness, with its own tides and storms and emotions, something he had always been able to do. They never failed to tell him when danger was approaching, and in this moonless night so like the one only a month before when he had helped to rescue Yami from that soul sucking prison, his strength seemed at its greatest. It would be a sleepless night for him, watch or no. He never needed sleep on nights like this.

Movement caught his eyes. Seto seemed to turn over in his sleep, resting his back away from the half-blood.

"You may as well get up," Bakura told the 'sleeping' figure. There was a soft chuckle, and Seto did indeed rise from his blanket.

"It's about time you woke me anyway," the other half-blood noted. Bakura shrugged, his eyes wary.

"You haven't fallen asleep." Those blue eyes were the only things Bakura needed to see to know the truth.

"Do you know your eyes glow at night?" Seto asked him casually. Bakura shook his head.

"What?" he asked. A slow smirk was his only response.

"Go to sleep. I'll take over from here." Bakura shrugged, heading off into the forest. There would be no sleep for him tonight.

---------------

Author's note: There you go, a whole two pages longer than usual, if not more. I wanted to get them into the desert right away next chapter so I had to finish up the spell casting here.

Bakura: I like shadows… evil grin Where the hell have you been for the past… nudges Ryou

Ryou: whispers six I think…

Bakura: Where the hell have you been for the past six months.

About five actually. Ah well… stupid school, sucking my energy away! Don't forget to review, onegai.

-Cat


End file.
